


Tony's Kisses

by That_Is_Americas_Ass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Smidge of Thorki, Steve Feels, Sweetness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Is_Americas_Ass/pseuds/That_Is_Americas_Ass
Summary: Anyone who knows Tony Stark knows that the man doesn't show affection or praise like most people. He gives you his approval or admiration in the form of kisses. A kiss on the cheek, the forehead, even a quick peck on the lips. It was something he got from his mother, being of Italian decent. Only those closest to Tony would get this side of him. Tony would rather give an affectionate kiss than a hug or pat on the back.It didn't take long for the Avengers to understand that Tony kisses were the way the genius gave his affection.So, why was it that Steve never received any of Tony's affection?The long awaited full length story of my short fic, Tony Kisses.
Relationships: Minor Thor/Loki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 196
Kudos: 717
Collections: AvengersS2





	1. Affection All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900876) by [That_Is_Americas_Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Is_Americas_Ass/pseuds/That_Is_Americas_Ass). 



> Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry this has taken so long but we have officially reached horizon! Tony Kisses is now a full length fic, just like I promised. I have multiple chapters in the works and will post as often as I can while working on my other messes. 
> 
> If you haven't read Tony Kisses, that's okay because this will be the same thing just a lot longer! 
> 
> Here we go...

If there was one word Tony could be associated with, without a doubt, it would have to be affectionate. 

The genius billionaire hated simple small talk with a fierce passion, often making rude or offhanded comments to people just to watch them squirm. Tony craved deep conversations, philosophical discussions at 2am over cold pizza, things normal folks just didn't do. 

Indifferent half-hugs? 

_Bitch please._

If Tony Stark wanted to hug someone then he would, sometimes to the point of causing pain in the ribs. There was no time for dismissive side-hugs or uninterested handshakes. Life was too short for that and Tony despised pseudo kindliness. 

All that said, the most notable aspect of Tony's affection would have to be his kisses. 

It was not too common for Tony to give out kisses to people he was not close to, specifically business owners or big wigs trying to get in with S.I. simply for media coverage. 

No, Tony reserved his sweet kisses for those closest to him, at heart. Of course, it wasn't until the Avengers moved into the tower that this became known. 

* * *

Bruce was the first to receive a kiss from Tony.

* * *

Tony had put himself through another all-nighter in the lab, subjecting himself to dead-end schematic for his newest suit of armor. This was why he was dragging his tired ass to the kitchen at seven in the morning, yearning for a hot cup of coffee. 

Or as he liked to call it; _sweet nectar of the Heavens._

To his surprise, Bruce was also in the kitchen making himself some breakfast. The other scientist had been locked away in the Hulk room for the last week or so, working quietly away from everyone else. It bothered Tony that he couldn't give Bruce the comfort he deserved, but they all knew there was no way to reverse the affects of the gamma radiation. The Hulk would always be there, a constant threat in the back of Bruce's mind, but Tony would give just about anything to have that burden thrust onto someone else. 

It was a harsh thought, but Bruce was Tony's friend and he'd give anything to make sure Dr. Bruce Banner had the life he deserved. 

"Morning, Tony," Bruce piped up softly, giving Tony a small smile as he finished making himself some oatmeal. 

"Morning, Brucie-bear. Please tell me we have--"

"Already made you some. JARVIS told me you were headed up from the bat cave," Bruce smirked, pointing to a fresh cup of steaming coffee sitting beside the coffee maker. 

Tony groaned in delight, quickly snatching the cup and downing half of it in one glorious, scalding swallow. 

"Easy, Tones. That's the espresso roast we got!"

"You underestimate my power, Brucie," Tony snickered. "This is not my first round with 1,3,7-Trimethylpurine-2,6-dione!"

"Did you really just use the chemical name for caffeine?"

"I once ingested 1082 mg of caffeine in a single day."

"That can not be good for your heart, Tony..."

"What heart?" Tony joked, tapping the glowing light of the arc reactor. "Another 3 cups of this stuff and I'll be rearin' to go for another 24 hours!"

"Alright, hand over the cup, you heathen."

Tony smiled innocently and refilled his coffee mug, smirking when he noticed it was one of the Captain America mugs he'd bought as a joke for Steve. 

"Thanks for the Joe, Brucie-bear." Tony slid up beside Bruce and softly pecked the mans cheek, shuffling off towards the elevator as Bruce fought back a blush. 

* * *

After Bruce, the next two to get a kiss from Tony was Natasha and Clint, during a impromptu breakfast with the team. 

* * *

Steve had just returned to the tower after his early morning run, his arms loaded with white pastry boxes. He managed to get the boxes to the kitchen island before calling out to JARVIS. 

"JARVIS? Can you call the team together? I brought fresh pastries from that little cafe down the block for everyone."

"Right away, Captain Rogers."

"Thanks, J."

It didn't take long for his team to arrive in the kitchen. For whatever reason, Hulk was the first to arrive with his large, lumbering frame filling the doorway. 

_'Guess Bruce still isn't back yet...'_ Steve thought a bit sadly. The team had been sent out on a mission in the city yesterday and they'd needed the Hulk. It was always a tense waiting game while they waited for Hulk to return to Bruce. 

"Hey, Big Guy. Doughnut?" Steve offered kindly, holding one of the glazed goods up for his friend. 

"Yum!" Hulk inhaled the sweet treat, smiling at the flavor. 

"Don't let him steal all the goods, Cap!" Clint exclaimed, dropping down from the ceiling!

"There's plenty for everyone, and how many times do we have to talk about the air-vents? Stop traveling through the tower through the vents and just use a door!" Steve scolded, watching Barton forage through the boxes to find the jelly filled sweets. 

"Don't tell me how to live my life," Clint grumbled.

"Friends! What are these nuts of dough that JARVIS spoke of?" Thor asked, lumbering into the kitchen to join them. 

"They're _doughnuts_ , a small fried cake of sweetened dough with icing, or a sweet filling. Try one?" Steve offered one of the glazed ones to the thunderer. "This one just has a glaze on it, see if you like it."

Thor took the offered treat and studied it for a moment, hesitantly tasting it before smiling in delight. 

"I do not understand how something can be so light and soft yet so sweet at the same time, I love it!" 

Steve smiled, knowing Thor would enjoy the sweets. "Plenty more, try some of the others. You might like the chocolate ones."

"I haven't much taste for chocolate, that was always a favorite of Loki's. What is this pink substance on top?" Thor asked, gesturing to one of the iced doughnuts with sprinkles. 

"It's icing, probably strawberry flavored."

Thor picked one of the iced ones and bit into it, licking the icing from his lips with a look of awe, "Fascinating."

Natasha soon joined them too, stealing the chocolate and blueberry cake doughnuts for herself. Between Hulk and Clint, two of the boxes had already been devoured. 

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked, wondering where his friend was. It wasn't like Tony to skip out on doughnuts. 

"Sir is finishing a phone-call with Ms. Potts, he will join you shortly," JARVIS stated from above. 

"Probably something to do with S.I. or a client," Nat shrugged. 

"I called it, so it's mine!" Clint yelled while hovering over one of the boxes. 

"Share!" Hulk demanded, trying to grab the box from Clint. 

"No!"

"Share!"

"Mine!"

"Stupid bird!"

"Walking pickle!"

"Pigeon!"

Clint gasped, glaring up at Hulk. "You take that back..."

"Pigeon!"

While the two idiots were arguing over the last of the filled pasties, Natasha slipped over and swiftly took the box from Clint's hands. 

"Hey!" Clint shouted. "I called the last strawberry filled one!"

"Strawberry is Tony's favorite and you two have had plenty," Nat said firmly, setting the box beside her. 

Just as Clint tried to argue, Tony walked into the kitchen tapping away on his phone. He glanced up as everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" he asked confused, seeing Clint and Hulk glaring at him. 

"Just waiting for you," Steve spoke up. "Everything good with Pepper?"

"Yep, all good. She was just calling to verify a meeting I have to be at later on this week. Are any of those filled?" Tony asked pointing to the open boxes of doughnuts. 

Natasha tapped the box beside her, "Right here, Tony. I saved the last strawberry one for you."

"You steal my heart, dear," Tony said dramatically, quickly kisses Nat on the head before grabbing the pastry box. 

"Traitor," Clint grouched at Nat, staring longingly at the box in Tony's hands. 

Nat just smirked at him, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Sharing is caring, _pigeon._ " 

"Here, birdbrain. Since I love you _so_ much," Tony rolled his eyes and opened the box, tearing the last strawberry filled pastry in half to share with Clint. 

"This is why you're my favorite," Clint stated and shoved the sweetness in his mouth, tapping his cheek. The genius rolled his eyes again but leaned over to kiss Clint's cheek, winking at the archer before taking his leave. 

* * *

Next to receive one of Tony's kisses was Thor. 

* * *

For whatever reason, Thor had been forced to return to Asgard for a few weeks by Odin's command. Knowing he must heed the Allfather's call, Thor left with haste, leaving before anyone could properly say goodbye. 

It was too damn quiet without the thunderer around to liven things up. They were all used to hearing boisterous laughter from the Norse God filling the silence. Needless to say, Tony was extremely happy when Thor returned in a flurry of wind and light out on the balcony of the tower. 

The team had been gathered together in the living room watching a movie with loads of pizza. It was something they always tried to do at least once a week to bond and relax, but it felt strange without Thor there. 

"I miss him!" Tony whined petulantly, crossing his arms while glaring at the television. 

"We all do, but you just have to be patient," Bruce tried to sooth the other man gently. They all missed Thor. It was strange to have one of their own gone for so long, but they all knew that Thor's loyalty to Asgard came first above all, even their family. 

"I don't want to be patient, I want to fly up to Asgard and tell him to hurry up and come back! Why did Odin even call him back anyway? What could Thor do that the warriors couldn't?"

"Maybe it was a family thing?"

"The only reason Thor would take off so fast is if something was wrong with Loki and last time I checked, the God of Mischief wasn't stepping foot on Asgard for any reason. If Loki was in trouble then he would have just come here."

"True, but I'm sure whatever the reason, it was important. You know Thor can't defy Odin," Steve chimed in, giving Tony a reassuring smile. 

Tony sighed and flopped against the back of the couch, "I just want him to come back home..."

"You may not have to wait long, Sir. My sensors are picking up rapid atmospheric readings directly above the tower," JARVIS stated suddenly.

"Seriously? Don't mess with me, Jay, just so I'll feel better!"

"I believe Thor Odinson has returned, Sir."

In a flash, Tony was up and off the couch just as there was a bright flash of light, one that could only be associated with the Bifrost. Sure enough, as the light dimmed, Thor stood on the balcony with Mjolnir clutched in his hand. The thunderer waved to them as JARVIS opened the glass doors for him. 

"Greetings, friends!" 

"Pointbreak!" Tony cried, running up the steps and flinging himself right at Thor! It was only with quick reflexes that Thor was able to catch the genius, setting Mjolnir down on the floor beside him. 

"Hello, Tony. Miss me much?" Thor teased his friend, patting Tony softly with affection. 

"You have no idea," Tony smirked back, quickly pecking Thor's lips happily! "It's been too quiet around here without you, big guy."

"I apologize, I returned with all the haste I could muster."

"Nah, it was my longing that brought you back," Tony smirked and planted another quick peck against Thor's lips. 

Thor showed no surprise after Tony kissed him, even stating that on Asgard it was seen as a sign of affection and true friendship. This encouraged Tony to start greeting Thor this way.

* * *

The first time Steve openly witnessed Tony's deep seated affection with another male was when Rhodey came to visit.

* * *

It had been a long night for the team. 

SHIELD had called the Avengers in to deal with Doom being a typical tyrant, scaring the locals, causing havoc, normal Tuesday by that point. What they hadn't planned on was the fight lasting so long. Doom had managed to evade them for hours, sending in his Doom-Bots to do battle in his place while he continued to flee, sending the team on a wile goose chase. 

It hadn't been fun...

By the time Tony had located Doom for SHIELD to take down, it was morning. The genius had not been pleased by any means, but then again neither had anyone else. They were all exhausted and worn down to the bone. Clint had suffered a minor injury during the fight, leaving him and Natasha in medical. Bruce had sulked off to wind down after letting the Hulk out and Thor claimed he was flying back to the tower alone. Steve had collapsed in the passenger seat of the jet with Tony piloting, tugging his cowl off with an exhausted groan. 

"I can't believe Doom was able to evade us like that," he grumbled. 

"You're tellin' me. I was already tired before all this shit started and now look!" Tony gestured to the window. "We started this fight at 7pm, look at how long we chased after that nutjob! It's _tomorrow!_ "

Steve smiled at Tony's outburst, knowing his best friend was bone tired and running on fumes, just like he was. Hopefully Tony would be in a better mood after having some coffee when they got home. 

"Come on, Shellhead. Let's go home."

After winding down for a couple hours and cleaning up, Tony felt human again once he had showered and retired his suit. JARVIS had already begun running the normal diagnostics and claimed he detected a mild anomaly, nothing that couldn't be fixed but it meant hours of computer programming in the near future. 

_Fantastic._

Strolling into the kitchen, Tony spied Steve and Bruce sitting at the table eating an early lunch. The coffee pot was full already, the steaming goodness calling to him like a sirens song. 

"Feel better?" Bruce asked lightly, smirking as Tony quickly poured himself a gross amount of caffeine. 

"I will be in just a moment," Tony grinned. He took a quick sip from his cup but suddenly sputtered, causing Steve and Bruce to look up at him in concern. 

"And then Satan said, _'let there be decaf coffee'_." Tony scowled down at the steaming cup in his hand, pursing his lips in disgust. Who the fuck buys decaf coffee? It's sacrilege to buy anything other than pure 100% caffeinated coffee!

Bruce suddenly looked sheepish, "I think we accidentally brewed my coffee, Tony. I'm sorry."

"Eh," Tony shrugged. "Nothing a little psychological placebo affect can't fix, right? I can pretend."

Steve was about to get up and make Tony some fresh coffee when the elevator sounded from behind them. All three heads whipped around to see Colonel James Rhodes strut in with a cup carrier full of Starbucks coffee in hand. 

"Honeybear!" Tony squeaked, rushing over to his best friend. "Tell me one of those are for me?"

"Actually, 3 of these are for you, Tones. I heard about Doom, figured I'd come check on you guys," Rhodey smiled, setting the carrier on the table. 

Tony practically squealed in delight, throwing his arms around Rhodey's shoulders to give him a wet smack right on the lips. If Rhodey was surprised, it didn't show. He just rolled his eyes and handed Tony a cup, watching the genius moan happily. Tony eventually finished one full cup before grabbing another one, looping his arm around Rhodey's to drag his Honeybear off to the lab. 

From across the table, Steve watched the whole ordeal silently, an antsy feeling washing over him after seeing Tony kiss Rhodes. Was that a thing? He knew Tony and Rhodey were close, but he'd always been under the impression that they were brothers?

Then again, that didn't exactly mean much considering the way Thor spoke of Loki. 

"You okay?" Bruce asked quietly, tapping Steve on the arm to get his attention. 

"Sorry," Steve shook his head. "Ummm, is that...normal for them?"

"What?"

"The kissing thing," Steve stated, that odd feeling coming back again as he replayed the image in his head of Tony kissing Rhodey. "I didn't know Tony and Rhodes were--"

"They aren't together, Cap," Bruce interrupted with a small laugh, shaking his head. He already knew what Steve was insinuating and honestly couldn't blame him. Tony was affectionate with everyone, it was something you got used to seeing. 

"Tony's just affectionate. Trust me, he'll get you one of these days too."

A feeling of relief settled in Steve's chest, something that caused him to question why it had bothered him in the first place. He didn't care if Tony kissed people, why should he? Tony was his best friend and his closest confidant, it didn't bother him that Tony showed close attachment to others. 

Shrugging off the whole thing, Steve went back to his lunch while Bruce read beside him, trying not to dwell on the odd feelings in his chest. 

_It'll pass..._

* * *

It didn't pass...

It seemed that _everyone_ was gifted with Tony kisses. 

Everyone, it seemed, _except_ Steve. 

It wasn't until the super soldier began noticing Tony's open affection with others that it slowly started to bother him. He had no issue with Tony kissing other people, it was more along the lines of seeing Tony kiss everyone other than Steve. He knew Tony was affectionate to those closest to him, it was one of the things he loved about Tony, but he didn't realize how much that seemed to exclude him. 

Honestly, out of everyone in the tower, Steve and Tony had grown the closest over time. Hell, Steve considered Tony to be his best friend and possibly something more, but Tony never insinuated any interest or open affection towards Steve. Other than friendly hugs or occasional cuddling on the couch, Tony had not given Steve the physical attention he seemed to give others. 

It shouldn't have been a big deal and it definitely shouldn't have bothered Steve as much as it did.

So why did it?


	2. Maybe This Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some more family fluff and a healthy portion of protective Cap, as well as Thor. I will admit that there is some Fury bashing, not that I am not a fan of the character it just works for this fic. Apologies! And we get our first look into Spiderman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. I'm trying to get these chapters done as fast as possible for you guys. Read and Review, let me know what you guys think and as always, Thanks for reading!

For the longest time, Steve kept his emotions in check and tried to ignore the envious feelings rising within him every time he had to watch someone else receive Tony's affections. It was just something he got used to after awhile. Clearly, Tony was not interested in gracing him with physical affection...and that was fine. 

Really. 

It wasn't like he had any claim over the dark haired genius. They were best friends, very close companions, the leaders of the team and they trusted each other with their lives. 

Wasn't that enough?

It should have been, but unfortunately it did nothing to stop the stirrings of jealousy he felt every time he caught Tony's affection directed elsewhere. It was a little silly how something as simple as a wink could make the Captain's stomach clench with mild envy. It wasn't so much to say that Steve didn't show his own affection for Tony though, because he did, quite often in fact. It was very clear to the world that Captain America was protective of Ironman. 

And anyone who thought otherwise, well, it never ended well for them.

* * *

SHIELD had called in the Avengers for a meeting at their headquarters, more specifically, Fury had called them in. 

It was like getting called into the principals office!

Tony hated these meetings with a burning passion. It was bad enough that SHIELD thought they could waltz in and demand the Avengers team do their bidding, which was annoying as Hell, but Fury continuously tried to oversee the team as though he were in command. SHIELD seemed to constantly forget that the Avengers were not part of SHIELD, they just happened to work with SHIELD. 

Again, annoying. 

Clint and Natasha _technically_ worked for SHIELD, but they had stated on more than one occasion that their loyalty lied with the Avengers. 

Bruce was his own person, unwilling to allow himself to be used as a weapon no matter how many threats Ross threw at them. 

Thor was Asgardian, though he had claimed the Earth to be under his protection. Any human dumb enough to tell the God of thunder what to do would be turned into toast. 

Steve was technically retired as far as the military was concerned, and if you wanted to get really technical, Steve Rogers as Captain America was not property of SHIELD but of Stark Industry. Howard created the shield, formed SHIELD with Peggy, and co-created the serum. So, by default, SHIELD had no claim over the Captain. 

Tony, well...he was Tony Stark.

At the moment, a very pissed off Tony Stark who was sick of waiting around in a musty meeting room!

"Barton, you throw one more paper ball at me and I'm gonna lose it," he grouched at Clint who smirked right back. 

"Easy, Tones. I doubt Fury will keep us waiting much longer," Bruce tried to quell Tony's rising fury. They had been waiting for almost half an hour with no word from Fury or the agents stationed outside the doors. Some coffee had been brought in along with water, but that did little to pacify Tony. 

"Fury makes us wait forever and a day and can't even be bothered to provide decent coffee. Who the fuck does he think he is?" Tony growled in annoyance, glaring at the Styrofoam cup beside him. 

"Language," Steve scolded lightly. 

" _Whom_ the fuck."

"Tony!"

"Steven!"

Rolling his eyes, Steve glanced around the room for something to occupy him. It was boring enough watching Clint make paper projectiles and Thor toss Mjolnir around. 

"Clint, give me one of those," he gestured to the small stack of paper beside the archer. Clint slid a few across the table to him, never once taking his eyes off his newest football projectile. 

Steve reached into his tactical belt for a pen, turning his attention back to Tony who was trying to get Bruce to argue science with him. 

"Hold still," he demanded softly, picking up the stack of paper to draw on. 

Tony seemed to get what he was up to and smirked, "Are you gonna draw me like one of your French girls, Mr. Rogers?"

"It's bad enough that you made me watch that movie but are you really going to make that joke every time I draw you?"

"Obviously."

It took a minute for Tony to relax in his chair, leaning back to get comfortable so Steve could work. He was used to the super soldier sketching him and he also knew what would happen if he moved. 

Cap would glare at him half-heartedly until he stayed still.

"Make sure you get my hair to look good," Tony grinned. 

"Tough job," Steve deadpanned. 

"Hey!"

"Don't move."

"You're bossy..."

"You're short."

"I am not short, you're just freakishly tall!"

"Am not, Thor is freakishly tall. You're just short."

"The good Captain is correct, Tony. Though in your defense, all midguardians are tiny in comparison to me," Thor grinned. 

"Don't encourage him, Point break."

Before any more retorts could be made, the door of the meeting room opened and Fury strolled in with a folder of paperwork and a laptop, setting the computer on the table beside him as he took a seat. 

"About time, Nicky. Thought I was gonna have to pay a poor barista a hundred bucks just to stay awake," Tony sniggered. 

"I take it the coffee wasn't to your liking, Stark?"

"You mean the dark colored sludge you choose to serve as a passable beverage?"

"Thought not."

"Why are we here, Fury?" Bruce asked

"Mission report," Fury said simply, grabbing his folder and opening it to show surveillance photos of the teams last battle against Doom. "I want to know what happened last week with Doom, what went wrong, and can someone please explain to me how that maniac managed to vanish into thin air?"

Steve and Natasha took point on the explanations for the battle itself, explaining how Doom used some kind of new technology they were not familiar with and that it gave him an advantage. Clint left himself out of the conversation considering he was out for the count fairly early in the fight. Bruce didn't remember, obviously. Thor could offer little in means of explaining Doom's latest technology, and he mostly fought off Doom's robots during the scuffle. 

"Doom's deployment against the city notwithstanding, can anyone explain how Doom managed to get his hands on this kind of technology?" Fury asked shortly, his annoyance clear. "It's raising too many questions." 

"I have questions too," Tony stated smugly, smirking when Fury rolled his eyes. "I wanna know why SHIELD is more interested in the technology Doom seemingly used rather than the civilian casualties, the fact that one of our own was injured in battle or the possible outcomes of this tech falling into someone else's hands."

"Tony's right. If Doom managed to procure technology pertaining to teleportation then we need to focus on how to get that tech away from him, not waste time figuring out where he got it," Bruce broke in. "Plus, Victor is a genius with a mind like a computer."

"You think he figured it out himself?" Clint asked skeptically. 

"He has the ability," Bruce shrugged. 

It was true. Victor Von Doom may be many things but no one could debate that the man was a genius of the highest caliber. With a background in physics, it was not too far fetched to believe Doom figured out teleportation. 

"Or he learned it from someone else." Fury spoke up again, leaning his arms on the table with a heavy frown. "A master of magic, for instance."

"Careful how you speak in regards to my brother, Fury. My forbearance for your contempt will not last forever," Thor growled lowly, lightning dancing along his fingertips with concealed restraint. Having to listen to others condemn the God of Mischief relentlessly and refrain from reprehending them was truly a marvel of the thunderers self-control. 

The flash of anger in Fury's eyes at the vague threat was gone as quickly as it arose, masked by years of practice. Instead of rebuking Thor or arguing with the thunder God, Fury merely held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm only using Loki as an example for lack of a better one."

"Bullshit," Tony snapped brusquely. "Loki isn't tied to Doom anymore than we are, you just wanna pin it on him as an excuse. Go ahead, Nick, piss of a trickster God and see where that gets you."

"Not now," Steve whispered quickly, the command clear in his voice. This was not the time to start arguing with Fury. It would only end with Thor's agitation rising and possibly causing Bruce to lose control, the stress becoming too much for him. 

Tony wasn't pleased with the order but he did back down, throwing Thor an apologetic look which the God returned with an appreciative smile. 

"Tony is correct. My brother is not an ally of Doom, this much I can be certain of. When last we spoke, Loki mentioned his personal distaste for the Latverian ruler. Apparently, Doom sought my brother out to try and syndicate himself with Loki."

"How'd Loki take it?" Steve asked. 

"Not well," Thor winced slightly. If he recalled the conversation, Loki had been extremely vexed and claimed Doom was an antagonistic, deranged tyrant. From Loki described, Doom merely wanted access to Loki's magic and knowledge, something the God of mischief would never allow. 

"Doom wouldn't need Loki's magic anyway," Tony divulged. "Because it's not magic that he used."

The room went silent at that, a clear sign that things were about to go south very quickly between Fury and Tony. The dark haired genius was grinning from his chair, leaning back with his arms crossed. 

"Stark...are you telling me you already figured out the device Doom used?" Fury asked darkly, glaring at the smiling genius. 

"You mean the device Doom used to preform a complete quantum entanglement from one physical space to another unknown location?"

Fury glared at Tony with unfettered anger. "If you're withholding vital information, Stark, then I will personally put you under arrest for concealing fundamental intelligence from SHIELD."

"No you will not," Steve rumbled fiercely, moving himself slightly in front of Tony to block him from Fury. Thor moved as well, calling Mjolnir to his hand in a silent warning. Even Bruce began to turn green at the accusation. 

"Don't worry, Cap. He knows he can't," Tony smirked. "Thanks for the back-up though."

Tony leaned up in his chair, his relaxed posture changing instantly to the fiery attitude Tony Stark was known for. The type of posture that told you shit was about to get real...

"See, here's the thing, Fury. You have no grounds to detain me based only on the _assumption_ that I have information that you claim to be _fundamental._ The technology revolving around teleportation is not vital nor is it _fundamental intelligence._ It's simply intelligence you want for SHIELD. Last time I checked, SHIELD was tasked with maintaining threats both national and global."

"SHIELD also maintains a highly advanced system for weaponry we deem valuable should an attack occur," Fury rebuked. 

"And how'd that work out for you guys last time?" Bruce asked quietly, his growing rage diminishing slowly with Thor's gentle pats to his back. 

"Teacher! I know! SHIELD opened an interdimensional doorway that acted like a fucking homing beacon for a genocidal mad man. Turned the Earth into a giant battlefield. Raged a war against a titan that nearly destroyed us. All because SHIELD wanted to create weapons similar to those found on different planets, used by races far more advanced than we are, who actually know and understand how they work!" Tony exclaimed angrily, jabbing his finger at Fury. "And while we're on the subject, who was it that closed the portal that _you_ opened in the first place?"

Fury went deadly silent, glowering darkly. Unfortunately, Tony wasn't done berating him yet. The genius cocked his head to the side, feigning a thoughtful pose. 

"Who was that again? A certain _master of magic,_ if I recall correctly," Tony said blandly, daring Fury to argue with him. 

It was true too. Loki had been the one to contain the power of the tesseract himself, banishing the alien army that had tried to attack the Earth. Sure, he'd stuck around to cause havoc and a bit of chaos but nothing too crazy. He was the God of Mischief, after all. 

Really, Loki's tricks were a constant source of amusement for the Avengers. 

Having had enough of the growing tension within the room, Steve slowly stood up after pocketing his drawing. Reaching out to grab Tony's hand in his own, he turned his mild glare over to Fury as he made to head towards the door. 

"If that is all, _Sir_...we'll be leaving."

The others went to stand as well, ready to follow their leaders out of the room, but Fury stopped them before they could. 

"Not yet, Captain. We have one more thing to discuss," Fury sighed, bringing up a laptop from the table behind him. When he opened it, a video began to play and he paused it, turning it towards them.

A flourish of red and blue flew up to the screen, focusing in on the mask of the person caught on the camera. 

"What do you all know about this Spiderman character?"

* * *

After the _thrilling_ meeting with Fury at SHIELD, the team had returned home for the evening. In typical Tony fashion, the billionaire had disappeared down to his lab once they got home. He claimed that he had important data to gather up and wouldn't be available for awhile. 

Which usually meant he would be stuck in the batcave until Steve came to drag him out. 

Locking down the lab, Tony fired up his systems and got to work on his newest project. 

"JARVIS? Bring up every news report circulating that includes Spiderman."

"Right away, Sir. Would you like me to include video feed as well?"

"Store video files in a separate file, cross reference and eliminate all fake specimens after analysis, you know the drill."

"Scanning files now."

Tony was bombarded by hundreds, if not thousands, of photos all revolving around Spiderman. From candid shots taken by fans to excellent shots from journalists, they all included the masked hero. What Tony was concerned about was the reasoning behind SHIELD's sudden interest. 

"Estimated time-frame, J?"

"Unknown," the A.I replied. 

"Seriously? You're the most advanced A.I on the planet, give me somethin', buddy!"

"Spiderman is currently the most popular hero on social media, Sir. Video feed continues to stream in every second pertaining to Spiderman. I will inform you when I have sufficient data to report."

"Snippy robot," Tony grumbled petulantly. "Fine, give me the longest video you've currently got of the real Spiderman."

A moment later, a video came up on the screen and began playing. It was only 47 seconds in total, the camera focusing in on the swinging superhero. The webbing, for lack of a better word, intrigued Tony. He wanted to know what it was made of, was it synthetic? Was it a material? Was it _real_ spiders webbing?

_Eck!_

Cringing at the thought, he quickly moved on to other aspects of the video feed. Spiderman was clearly small in size, even shorter than Tony, with no sizeable muscle definition. The suit was...well...clearly not the _best_ design.

Interesting choice for a color scheme though, Tony would give the man that. 

"JARVIS? I want you to download everything you can find relevant to Spiderman from now on. Everything."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright," Tony smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get to wo--is he seriously _posing_ in that picture?"

* * *

It was a little past noon the next day before anyone saw Tony return from the lab. Steve was in the kitchen pouring himself some juice while he read a news article on his tablet when he heard the elevator doors ring. 

It wasn't hard to guess who it was. 

"I need sustenance!" Tony cried, dramatically dragging himself into the kitchen. "Particularly that of the chemical solution variety..."

Steve glanced down at the genius in disapproval, silently raising an eyebrow at him. 

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had some lunch earlier."

"No, Tony. When was the last time you ate actual food, not coffee, that doesn't count."

"It does so! Coffee is one of the major food groups!"

"Do I even want to know what you consider those groups to be?"

"Caffeine, sugar, alcohol and tacos," Tony ticked off slyly, smirking at the frown Steve threw him. 

"Get off the floor and come sit, I'll make you something." Steve shook his head in amusement, watching Tony pounce up from the tile floor to head over to the table. 

"I'm craving some brunch. Would my loving Captain be so kind as to make me blueberry pancakes?" Tony asked sweetly, going as far as to bat his eyelashes like a dork. He knew all the best ways to get the super soldier to bend to his will. 

"Whatever you want, Tones."

"Thank you, beloved..." Tony mumbled, grabbing his tablet from the table to work while Steve cooked. 

Steve fought back the blush threatening to rise in his cheeks. He was used to Tony's name-calling, but that was long before he'd come to realize his feelings of desire for the dark haired billionaire. He smiled softly at the genius and walked over to the fridge to grab the ingredients he needed.

So long as he could have moments like these with Tony, everything would be alright.

_It was enough._

"What were you working on anyway?" Steve asked lightly, scouring the cabinets for a bowl. 

"This whole Spiderman jibber-jabber has me concerned. Why is SHIELD suddenly so interested in him? JARVIS is 98% sure that Spiderman is, in fact, male, by the way," Tony explained quietly, scanning his eyes over the tablet in his hands. 

Steve worked quickly and soon had pancakes cooking away on the stove top, carefully picking out blueberries to use, glancing over at Tony every now and then as the genius read over something on the tablet screen. It was nice to just watch Tony work quietly. It showed off a side of the billionaire that no one else got to see, the soft side of Tony that only emerged in the solitude of their home. 

He lived for these moments. 

Before long, a plate full of hot, stacked pancakes was in front of Tony alongside a bottle of warm syrup, ready to be devoured. Tony squeaked with joy and immediately doused the plate in an excessive amount of syrupy goodness. 

"This is why I keep you around, Mr. Rogers."

"Really. And here I thought it was because of my Adonis-like aesthetic," Steve deadpanned. 

"Nope. Brobdingnagian biceps aside, it's your nouvelle cuisine that keeps you in my good graces. Who else would make me pancakes if I didn't have you?"

"You'd have JARVIS order you take-out."

"T'would not be as glorious nor as fluffy as thine Captains," Tony teased with a smile. 

_A real smile._

Steve leaned his head against his palm, smiling at Tony's tranquil sigh as he munched on his pancakes. Moments like this, these were the moments Steve cherished most. The times when it was only him and Tony, doing something as simple as eating brunch. 

_Maybe this would always be enough..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, my loves.


	3. The Amazing Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman has officially joined the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some Spidey action! 
> 
> Spiderman lends a hand to the Avengers when they face off with Sandman. Oh, and also, Tony figures out who Spiderman actually is.

When Peter Parker, or Spiderman, joined the team that things changed for the better. 

After a nasty battle that left ten city blocks in chaos, a new asshole supervillian that had aspirations of world domination and Tony's favorite doughnut shop destroyed in the chaos, Spiderman appeared out of nowhere asking the Avengers if they needed some help. The newspapers went crazy after witnesses claimed to see Spiderman teaming up with the Avengers!

However, finding out _who_ Spiderman was, well, that was a whole shitstorm in and of itself...

* * *

Sandman.

What the Hell kind of a name was _Sandman_ anyway?

"I mean, really, he couldn't have come up with something more original?" Clint complained, firing another exploding arrow at the maniac terrorizing Brooklyn. 

"Focus, Hawkeye!" Natasha scolded, currently steering the jet. 

"Of all the places on Long Island to go after, it _had_ to be Brooklyn..." Steve sighed, jumping over another car that Sandman hurled at him. 

The team had been assembled out to handle an emergency call from the police force, claiming there was a super villain roaming the streets of Northern Brooklyn and that they were desperate for back-up. Naturally, the Avengers arrived to find said super villain, who called himself Sandman, indeed terrorizing citizens and destroying buildings...for whatever reason. 

"Are we just gonna keep letting this guy break things or what?" Tony asked from above, flying past the jet as it hovered above the street. So far, Sandman had succeeded in smashing 10 city blocks in ways that put the Hulk to shame. His rampage had devastated apartment buildings, a police station, multiple businesses too. The team couldn't find a way of containing Sandman without using lethal force, and they were running out of time. If Sandman continued on like he was, the unknown death toll would only skyrocket. 

"We need a new plan of action!" Thor cried, sending another lightning blast at Sandman only for it to be ineffective. Each lightning strike would only bounce off the villain, the sand forming into glass momentarily before transforming back into sand. 

"Do we need Hulk?" Bruce asked over the comms, the hesitation in his voice clear. It was a dangerous move to allow the Hulk loose in such chaotic conditions. 

One giant rampaging the streets was enough...

"No," Steve ordered quickly. "The risk is too high for Hulk to be involved."

"Hurry up and come up with a plan, Cap! He's getting too close to my doughnuts for comfort!" Tony cried, watching Sandman edge closer and closer to his preferred doughnut shop, Crispey Creamy, located down the street and right in the path of the super villain. There was a police block-aid set up to try and stop Sandman, but they all knew it would do little to stop the maniac. 

"Out of my way, maggots!" Sandman howled, sending a wave of sand out to bowl the police cars out of his path. Police officers dove for cover, covered in sand as they scrambled for safety. Cars went flying in every direction and Tony looked on in alarm, dread filling him as he watched one cruiser fly through the air...straight through the front window of Crispey Creamy...

Tony gasped in horror as his favorite shop was utterly obliterated, watching glass spray across the street with the fading sound of a decimated siren. 

" _Ohhhh._ That. Fuckin'. Does it!" he yelled furiously, charging up his repulsors and aiming them at Sandman's turned back, resorting to lethal strikes. 

"Ironman!" Steve shouted, seeing Tony aim a deadly blast at the villain. 

"He destroyed Crispy Creamy, Cap! There are some things that are unforgivable!" 

Steve groaned and threw his shield at Sandman, looking up at Tony who still had his repulsors aimed. "What's our first rule!"

"Label everything in the refrigerator!"

"Dammit, Tones! Do not escalate the situation!"

Tony remained the same, keeping his target in sight. "This is bigger than us, Cap. This is bigger than rules...this is _revenge."_

"We have rules!"

"Rules were meant to be broken!"

"That's the exact opposite of what they're meant for, Tony!" 

It was pointless to try and stop Tony. The man of iron was dead set on charging in full force to get a piece of Sandman for himself. 

"Would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take... _our doughnuts!"_

Steve rolled his eyes while resisting the urge to face-palm himself, watching Tony give a dramatic war cry as he continued to battle Sandman...quoting Braveheart all the while.

"Alba gu bra!" Clint cried over the comms, firing off more arrows. 

"Stop encouraging him, Hawkeye!" Steve ordered exasperated, shaking his head. 

One idiot was enough, he didn't need them both causing more trouble. 

While Steve tried to come up with a plan to defeat Sandman, one that didn't involve lethal force, he failed to notice a certain webbed hero land behind him. A timid tap on the shoulder had Steve turning around swiftly, surprise filling him when he looked down to find the famed Spiderman waving at him.

"Hi!" Spiderman spoke cheerfully, giving a shy little wave. "Do you guys need any help?"

The young hero was small, much smaller than Steve, and his child-like enthusiasm made Steve's heart flutter for a moment. He was used to young fans admiring him but this was not just a fan, this was another hero, a young hero from the looks of it. 

A young hero who could help them at the moment. 

"We could use the help, Spiderman. Can you handle air assail with Ironman?"

"Absolutely! I'm your man, Captain!" Spiderman exclaimed excitedly, shooting a web up to pull himself from the ground, aiming towards Ironman and the jet. 

_Kid's pretty fast._

"Ironman, we have another player in the air," Steve spoke into his comm, smirking as Spiderman soared over his head to join in. "Spiderman has officially joined the party."

With Spiderman joining in, the team had Sandman on the ropes, but it wasn't enough. The super villain evaded every attack they threw at him. Thor's lightning would only stun him momentarily. Clint's arrows would pass right through the sand or become surrounded by it, rendering them useless. Bullets only passed through the sand that Sandman used as a distraction. Tony's beams only managed to do so much damage, mostly just succeeding in burning the sand. Cap's shield would cut through the sand barriers but he could never actual hit Sandman dead on. Spiderman attempted to web the villain but proved to be ineffective. 

They were running out of ideas. 

Sandman continued to fight them off but it was becoming desperate. The man knew he wouldn't escape unscathed, merely running from the team as well as police. What the Avengers were trying to do was capture Sandman and detain him before any more damage could be caused to the city. 

_'This is gonna be a PR nightmare...'_ Tony thought, looking at the catastrophic ruination below. 

"We need a plan, guys. Unless we bring Sandman down he's gonna end up leveling Brooklyn!" Natasha announced hastily, unable to assist in the battle. Since their guns did not work against Sandman, the jet was non-effective for the fight. 

"I have an idea!" Spiderman exclaimed helpfully, swinging back down to the street below. 

"We're open to any ideas," Steve stated, watching the young superhero look around the street. 

"Tell the team to lure Sandman back down here, get him as close as possible to that firetruck!" Spiderman pointed over to the large firetruck parked behind them, the fire fighters spread out, awaiting orders. 

"You sure you got a plan, son?"

"Trust me, Cap!"

"Alright," Steve yielded. "Ironman, Thor, we need Sandman to come back towards the firetrucks. Spiderman has a plan to bring him down for good."

"As you wish, Captain!" Thor replied through his earpiece. 

"What's the plan?" Tony asked, firing another repulsor beam at Sandman to piss him off. 

"We're following Spiderman's lead on this one. Let's hope it works," Steve exhaled heavily, watching Spiderman talk to the fire fighters. Whatever the webbed hero was saying seemed to work because the fire fighters soon assembled into formation, gathering all the hoses to have at the ready. 

"I'm bringin' the party to you guys!" Tony related loudly over the comms, rounding the corner with an angry Sandman rushing after him, Thor's bolts of lightning chasing them down the street. 

"What's the plan, Spiderman?" Steve asked hurried, knowing they only had a short window of time. 

"Once Sandman is close enough, tell Ironman and Thor to evade to the sidelines. On my signal, spray Sandman with every hose we've got!" Spiderman explained, readying the fire fighters. 

"I'm sorry, did he just say we're gonna spray this guy with water?" Clint asked over the comms. "How is that gonna stop him?"

"No, the kids right. This is real sand that this guy is wielding. You douse him in water and the sand particles will congeal together," Tony advised quickly, understanding what Spiderman had thought of. "Follow the plan!"

"You heard 'em. Be ready!" Steve ordered the fire fighters and the police officers assisting as well. They all gathered together, ready for action, holding 4 different hoses from the trucks ready to open fire at the super villain. 

"INCOMING!" Tony yelled, flying straight at the trucks with Thor behind him. 

"Hard left, Tones!" Steve commanded. "Thor, hard right!"

Tony and Thor did as instructed, skirting out of the way to avoid the hoses. Thankfully, Sandman didn't seem to understand the trap that had been laid for him until it was too late. The water was turned on and every hose aimed at the villain shot to life, drenching the man. The sand he tried to send out as a barrier was quickly drowned out, falling to the ground in a thick sludge. 

"Holy shit, it worked!" Clint shouted, gaping at the muck surrounding the fallen Sandman...now more _man_ than _sand._

"Keep those hoses on him, men. Widow, I need your black widow bites to detain Sandman," Steve instructed, watching Nat slowly lower the jet to the street. 

While the fire fighters continued to take care Sandman, Steve watched Spiderman walk over to him, practically bouncing on his feet. 

"Good work out there, son. The Avengers are grateful for your help." Steve held out his hand to offer Spiderman, smiling as the young hero seemed to be in awe. Spiderman was so tiny compared to Steve, even more so as he shook the kids hand in thanks. 

"Thank you, Captain America," Spiderman replied shyly, ducking his head. 

With a whirl of wind, Tony landed down beside them with a heavy _clang_ of metal. "Nice work, kid."

If Spiderman was in awe over Captain America, he seemed even more so over Ironman. 

"T-Thank you, Mr. Star--I mean, Ironman!" Spiderman stuttered quickly, correcting himself. 

"Quick question, though. How old are you exactly?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"How old...do I look?" Spiderman replied slyly, evading the question. 

Tony and Steve shared a look, an amused look, knowing they wouldn't be getting an answer. It wasn't long before the rest of the team joined them on the ground. Thor landed next to them and offered his own commendations towards Spiderman. 

"Well done, young Spider. We will make an Avenger out of you yet," Thor praised, slapping his hand against Spiderman's shoulder. 

"Umm...Mr. Thor? It's Spider- _man_ , actually?" Spiderman stammered, a little overwhelmed by the God's presence. 

"But a _man_ you are not, little one." Thor smiled, knowingly. "I am older than you could possibly imagine, I know a young warrior when I see one."

Clint and Nat soon joined them as well. They introduced themselves to Spiderman and thanked him for his help, offering their companionship to the young hero. It was pretty obvious that Spiderman was still amazed that he had fought beside the Avengers, voicing his admiration towards his heroes. 

"Bruce is still on the ship winding down. Stress levels got a little too high," Clint explained. "Good job out there, Spidey. Quick thinking."

Spiderman accepted the praise quietly, not used to getting such reverence for his heroic acts. 

Tony took note of Spiderman's actions, observing the way the young hero held himself and spoke. Spiderman seemed mindful of his speech, never once using any term or sign to give away his possible age. 

The kid was also flatly changing the timbre of his voice. 

_Interesting._

_'Also very concerning'_ Tony thought, hoping JARVIS would be finished with his evaluation of Spiderman quickly. 

"We should get back and inform SHIELD that Sandman is taken care of and in need of containment," Nat spoke up, checking her phone. "SHIELD already has a clean-up crew heading our way."

"Great, then who's ready for some lunch?" Tony asked with a smirk. "What do you say, Spiderman? Wanna join us for some nommers?"

The question clearly stumped the kid, his poor hands shaking as he tried to come up with any reason why he couldn't. Taking pity on the boy, Steve stepped forward and put his hand on Spiderman's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, son. We'll take care of things here," he offered softly. "You're welcome to join us anytime."

That seemed to make Spiderman feel better, his shoulders slumping with ease. The kid was evidently worried that it was a one-time offer. Once good-byes were exchanged, the webbed hero shot a web up towards the high buildings above them, jumping from the ground. 

"If you guys are ever in Queens, streetcart-dogs are on me!" Spiderman yelled, disappearing around the buildings just as quickly as he had arrived. 

The kid was good, they'd give him that. His quick thinking had not only saved the day but had also proved to them that Spiderman was a worthy ally. It would be interesting to see how he did in the future. 

"Kid's got skill," Clint mentioned, shouldering his bow. "You think he'll be one of us someday?"

"Hard to say," Natasha shrugged. "Cute little thing, isn't he?"

"He's in league with us, that's all I need to know," Steve stated. 

Thor nodded in agreement, "A worthy ally, indeed."

"Alrighty, then!" Tony clapped his hand together. "Who's up for shawarma?"

* * *

"The people are loving this!" Clint exclaimed loudly, turning up the volume on the TV from the living room. 

It was the morning after the fight against Sandman and the news stream was going insane over the coverage. Fury had called them and demanded to know why Spiderman had joined the battle, asking them questions about the masked hero. 

Steve had ended the conversation promptly by stating they knew very little, practically nothing, about Spiderman and that it was the young hero who saved the day. 

_End of discussion._

The people of New York had gone crazy when they caught wind of Spiderman fighting alongside the Avengers. The latest gossip was that Spiderman was a new Avenger, making his debut on the battlefield alongside the heroes for the first time. The coverage was on every major news sight and even premiered as the news top story of the morning. 

"People love Spiderman," Bruce shrugged from the couch. "It's no wonder everyone thinks he's secretly an Avenger after fighting with us yesterday."

Tony was seated at the breakfast bar with his laptop, quietly reading over the news article surrounding the fight against Sandman, glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

The villains name had yet to be released yet, however, according to Nat, SHIELD was still interrogating him in isolated confinement. 

Steve was cooking breakfast, as usual, working diligently around the kitchen while music played quietly from the speakers set up on the counter. After Tony found out the super soldier liked to listen to music while he cooked, the genius had set up a small Bluetooth stereo system in the kitchen, teasing Steve for his taste in music. 

_Like Tony's music choices were any better._

"What do you think? Will we be seeing more of our webbed superhero?" Steve asked quietly, setting a fresh cup of coffee next to Tony. 

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Tony admitted. "It's bad enough that SHIELD looks to be interested in recruiting him. The kid hardly looks old enough."

"Point." 

Sipping on his coffee, Tony continued to read over the news articles. They all deemed Spiderman a good person, the famed masked hero, most of his deeds congregating around Queens. If Tony were to guess, he'd say that Spiderman lived there. He'd already had JARVIS add some crucial details to his study of Spiderman, trying to narrow down their options. 

If they could figure out who Spiderman was and contact him before SHIELD could, it would hopefully lead to Spiderman siding with the Avengers rather than SHIELD. 

He'd feel safer knowing Spiderman was with them rather than SHIELD, anyway...

What did Fury want with the kid?

"You're thinking too hard, Tones," Steve murmured softly, sensing the unease filling the dark haired genius. 

"I'm so terribly worried, my dear Watson," Tony droned dramatically. "So terribly worried."

"You've been binge watching Sherlock Holmes again, haven't you."

"I can't help it!" Tony wailed. "Though if I'm being honest I only watch it for Benedict Cumberbatch."

Steve rolled his eyes while he poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. He knew all about Tony's obsession with BBC Sherlock Holmes and its main actor. He and Clint would often mispronounce Benedict Cumberbatch just to annoy Tony to no end. 

_Petty, yes...but funny._

"I thought you were crazy about Tom Hiddleston?" Steve teased him, smirking at Tony scandalized gasp. They all knew how much Tony loved the British actors. 

"As much as I love that ginger haired, British cinnamon roll, I must confess that I have hung up my Hiddlestoner shoes. It just feels too weird to fan out over an actor that bears a _nerve-racking_ resemblance to a certain God of Mischief," Tony admitted with a small shutter. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed the likeness?"

Before Steve could reply, JARVIS' voice cut in from above. 

"Sir, you are needed in the lab."

"What's up, J?"

"The results of your earlier inquiry are finished. I believe your presence is needed immediately."

_Oh..._

_OH!_

"Gotcha! I'll be down in a minute, JARVIS." Tony closed his laptop down and quickly began to gather up his things. 

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, raising an skeptical eyebrow at Tony's hurry. 

"Peachy! Just some stuff for S.I, that's all."

"You haven't eaten anything, Tony."

"I'll eat when I'm done, Cap. I'll be in the lab, please don't need me for at least the next few hours," Tony grinned, grabbing his coffee cup to take with him as he headed for the elevator. 

"How will we ever survive without you," Steve deadpanned dryly. 

"You know you love me!" Tony called over his shoulder, shimming into the open elevator. 

Steve smiled softly and waited for the elevator to close before sighing. 

"Yeah, I do..."

* * *

Down in the lab, Tony set his things on his desk before bringing up the computer files on Spiderman. 

"Talk to me, JARVIS. What have you got for me, buddy?"

"I have finished my report on Spiderman." JARVIS brought the latest files he'd created on the masked hero, a medical file at the top of the list. "The results may shock you, Sir."

Tony brought up the file and read over the medical report first. JARVIS was able to do a full scan on Spiderman when the young hero fought with the team against Sandman, taking readings from Ironman's mask as data. Using voice recognition and an advanced database for civilians based in New York, specifically Queens, JARVIS was able to get possibilities on the face behind Spiderman and then cross reference those possibilities with Spiderman's physical attributes. 

"I have confirmed Spiderman's identity, Sir. Voice recognition has been authenticated and physical scans show a %100 match."

The second Tony's gaze fell on the I.D that popped up on the screen, the coffee cup fell from his hand and shattered on the floor...

"Oh dear God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, I was totally watching Deadpool 2 when I wrote this...
> 
> Review and kudos, as always!


	4. Meet Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to pay a visit to our friendly neighborhood Spiderman. It isn't long before Peter becomes one of the team, and soon after, one of the family. 
> 
> Imagine their surprise when they learned that Spiderman was more like Spider child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took longer than expected! I have no good excuses except that I have been stuck with writers block and no matter how hard I knock the blocks down, they rebuild themselves...
> 
> One more chapter down baby!

Clint and Steve were headed up to the common area after a lengthy training session, both men exhausted and dripping with sweat. It had been awhile since it was just the two of them sparring together. Clint never turned down an opportunity to fight against Captain America, even though it was usually for his own amusement half the time. 

"I'm starving," Clint groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "I seriously think you broke something in me, Cap, which is not cool. I need my shoulder. I'm an archer, you know!"

"Put some ice on it, soldier," Steve smirked. In all honestly he did tap Clint pretty hard during their last round, but he would know if something were broken in the archer. 

If he'd wanted to break Clint, he would have. 

"Says the super soldier who's basically indestructible," Clint grumbled. 

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend's persistent pout. "Not indestructible, merely stout. I can get hurt as easily as you can."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

As the exited the elevator to head up, they were surprised to see a frazzled Tony coming down the hallway towards them with his arms flying every which way, struggling to get his jacket on in a hurry. 

"Where'er you headed, Shellhead?" Steve asked, watching Tony fumble to get his coat on. 

"Yeah, dude, where's the fire?" Clint 

Tony was already heading towards the elevator with his phone out, waving to them over his shoulder without a second glance backwards.

"Out for an errand, be back later, don't wait up!"

Steve and Clint watched Tony rush into the elevator like the Devil was at his heels. It wasn't uncommon for the billionaire to leave in a rush like that, whether it was for personal reasons or business, they'd simply gotten used to it. 

Turning to one another, they just shrugged and continued on towards the kitchen. 

* * *

Peter Parker.

Aka, the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Was this little fact publicly known? 

_Not a chance._

If anyone ever found out that Spiderman was just a kid from Queens, the world would probably lose their minds. Not to mention, SHIELD might try and get Peter to join them and that was not a future Pete wanted. 

No sir. 

It had been amazing fighting side by side with the Avengers, don't get him wrong, but it had also been a bit insane for him. Being next to his childhood heroes, giving orders to them even, he'd had to go home immediately after and lie down, but only after calling May to tell her all about it!

Nope, Peter had high expectations for his future and they all included Stark Industries. If he could manage to score an internship with S.I and work his way up to the science division it would be a dream. He loved science more than anything else and wanted to be on the forefront with the leading company in engineering and biomechanics. 

As much as he loved fighting crime, he didn't want to only be a superhero...even Spiderman has dreams!

_Dreams that won't happen if you're late again!_

Peter was still teeming with energy as he flew in the window of his bedroom. He was late for dinner and frantically shed his suit, throwing it into his bag to hide while struggling to find regular clothes. He could hear Aunt May downstairs and knew she was expecting him. 

He should have been home almost 20 minutes ago but he'd lost track of time whilst playing with a cute little cat in one of the back alleyways. 

As Peter was pulling on his other shoe, May called up to him from downstairs. 

"Pete, come down here, honey!"

"Coming!"

Tugging his hoodie on, Peter grabbed his phone from his desk and headed for the stairs. He could smell the scent of Italian wafting around the house and wondered if May had made spaghetti or lasagna. Hoping down the steps with a pep in his step, he rounded the corner to the living room with a smile. 

"Hey, what's fo-- _oh my God!"_

Peter stopped short, tripping over his own feet and slamming into the wall when he saw Tony Stark sitting on the sofa with May. The billionaire was chatting happily with May like they were old friends, sitting on the couch as if it were normal, sipping on a glass of tea. 

_What the fu--_

"You must be Peter Parker." Tony looked up at Pete with a soft smile, standing up with ease, holding up his hand. "Tony Stark."

Peter was awestruck by the man standing in front of him, blindly reaching out to shake Tony's hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet the friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

_...oh no._

"Wh--what? No! N-no, no, I'm just--I'm not--I mean--" Peter stumbled over his words in a panic, praying that a SWAT team of SHIELD agents weren't on their way to bust in the door. 

Aunt May slid up beside them and smirked at Peter's stammering. "Honey, Mr. Stark already knows who you are."

"Oh..." Peter acknowledged, feeling the urge to slam his head against the wall in stupidity, crossing his arms for lack of anything better to do with them. "So...why are you here exactly?"

"How about we talk over dinner?" Tony smirked. 

If you had told Peter his night would end with Ironman cooking lasagna in his kitchen, wearing an apron, while humming show tunes...Pete probably would have laughed until he fainted.

_And yet here we are._

Tony had taken over the kitchen after shooing May out, claiming he was in charge of dinner and to go do whatever she wanted. 

"You know this is actually a treat for me. Cap never lets me cook," Tony grumbled lightly as he layered fresh pasta sauce over the lasagna noodles. 

"Captain America can cook?" Peter asked astonished. He couldn't imagine Captain America taking down criminals with his awesome shield and then going home to cook omelettes.

"Yep! Cap can fight bad guys, cook like a pro, even does his own laundry. Perfect husband material."

"Huh...cool."

Tony finished layering the lasagna up, loading the top with parmesan and sliding it into the oven. His moms own recipe that never failed to impress. His mama would turn over in her grave if Tony couldn't make her best dish right. 

"Your Aunt tells me you're quite the science nerd," Tony started simply. "Highest scores in your grade, at that. Pretty impressive for a kid your age."

Peter knew that it was high praise coming from Tony Stark. It was still difficult to believe he was even talking to the man, let alone watching him cook dinner. 

_This day can not get any crazier._

"I've always loved science over anything else. Specifically engineering, it's what I want to go into once I graduate," Peter shrugged shyly. 

"A respectable field to strive for," Tony smirked.

"Your insight into Nanotechnology and mechatronic engineering is unreal. Your thesis was amazing and it's actually what made me what to go into engineering and after I--" Peter stumbled to a stop when Tony held his hand up. 

"You read my thesis?" Tony questioned, incredulous. 

"Yes Sir?"

"And you understood it?"

"Yes?"

"...are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you?"

Tony looks at him blankly, unimpressed. 

"Telling you," Pete said seriously. He couldn't help it if he was a little nervous. It wasn't like one of his heroes was sitting in front of him or anything! The billionaire stared at him for a few moments, as though he were studying him. 

"What are your thoughts on molecular engineering?" Tony asked suddenly, crossing his arms. 

"Ummm...it's a dynamic with pretty complex target problems with rational engineering methodology based on molecular principles versus trial-and-error approaches common throughout engineering. Molecular approach seeks to manipulate system properties by understanding their chemical and physical origins. It also gives rise to fundamental new materials and systems, which are sometimes required to address outstanding needs in different fields, like anything from energy to healthcare to electronics."

"What about organic chemistry?"

"I have a basis understanding of chemistry and the structure of organic compounds."

"The webs?"

"It's a carbon fiber that reacts on contact with air and forms into a tough, flexible fiber with adhesive properties."

"You designed it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, thank God," Tony sighed dramatically. "I thought those were real and I had so many questions!"

* * *

After an amazing dinner of homemade lasagna and garlic bread, Peter brought Tony up to show him his Spiderman costume. For being a handmade outfit it honestly wasn't half bad in Tony's eyes. The spandex material was useful, though it wasn't the best for safety. A line of fabric isn't going to stop a knife of be much use against a bullet. The web shooters were impressive though. 

Far more advanced than what Tony originally imagined, that was for sure. 

Peter was very proud of his work and had every right to be. For as young as he was, Peter's IQ revealed itself in his ability to adapt and create his own designs, with little help. The web shooters being made in a school chemistry lab for one thing, that in itself was insane. 

_'This kid has a mind like a steel trap'_ Tony thought, thumbing over the material of the Spiderman suit. 

But...discussing science was not the reason Tony came to the Parker house in the first place...

Tony set the suit down on the desk with a deep sigh, sitting down in the roller chair heavily, looking over at the bright eyed kid across from him. 

"What are you even doing fighting crime, Pete?"

Peter sat down on his bed with a soft _thump_ , clearly disgruntled by Tony's remark. "What else am I supposed to do when I have powers like these? I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"You're too young for that kind of life."

"No, I'm not," Pete tried to argue, but Tony cut him off with a hand. 

"Peter, you're _14 years old_...you should be watching Disney, worried about school and grades, acne, if you're gonna get a date for prom," Tony urged, desperately. "Not low-life, petty criminals and whether or not you'll make it home every night..."

The thought of a boy as young as Parker out each night taking down criminals was not one Tony wanted to think about. He could imagine one of those crooks having a loaded weapon, one bullet, one wrong move.

It was enough to give the genius nightmares. 

"You've got nothing to prove, Pete. You're a good kid, a damn sharp mind, I don't want you risking your life when there are others who can. Take me for instance," Tony smiled softly. 

"But...I just wanna be like you, Mister Stark," Peter expressed, harrowing. The look of pure adoration in his eyes was adorable, enough to make the billionaires heart melt.   
Tony couldn't help but smile, reaching up to lay his hand on Peter's shoulder to give the kid a warm squeeze. His whole life he'd always been forced to believe he wasn't worth anything good, that he would always be in the shadow of his old man, yet this brave kid claims he wants to be exactly like Tony? 

"I want you to be better than me, kiddo. I want you to be better than Avengers."

"Even Captain America?" Peter asked shyly. 

Tony smirked, "Even Cap."

* * *

That began the budding relationship between Peter Parker and Tony Stark, one that seemed to be built on paternal instincts and familial bonds. Peter became an intern under Tony at S.I, working the young teen up to what it would be like working in a lab environment. 

It wasn't long before Tony decided to bring Peter over to the Tower so he could, officially, meet the team. 

He knew Peter was practically obsessed with the idea of getting to meet his childhood heroes, specifically Captain America. 

So, Tony brought the kid home to meet the team and officially introduce their newest honorary member. 

The first stop was, of course, Tony's lab. He figured he could let the kid geek out for awhile before turning him loose on the others. 

What Tony had _not_ accounted for was a certain super soldier lounging about in his office, waiting for him. As it turns out, Steve had been waiting for Tony's return after the genius had left for S.I that morning, hanging out with the bots in the lab and drawing to pass the time. 

* * *

Steve looked up when Tony walked in the door, startling the dark haired genius enough for Tony to jump. 

"Hey, thought you'd be back earlier?" Steve smirked as Tony glared at him half heartedly.

"Wear a bell!" Tony tried to calm his racing heart a bit, nodding his own greeting to the Captain. "What's up?"

"Thought you might be hungry, figured we could catch a bite when you got home," Steve shrugged. "It's nice out, we could take the bike for a ride."

Tony glanced back at the door and felt a little bad for having to turn down the offer, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Yeah, about that..."

"Tony?"

"It's nothing bad!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing bad!"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "See, that's _exactly_ what you say when you did something bad."

"But it's not a _bad_ thing!"

Before the super soldier could question Tony further, the sound of pounding feet and an echoing voice headed their way. Steve was stumped by skidding feet slamming into the open doorway and a young teenager going 90 miles a minute. 

Peter didn't even register the second person in the room, he was too busy excitedly telling Mr. Stark about his discoveries. 

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! You didn't tell me you had robots that make smoothies! JARVIS showed me the fiber laser for the suits and you didn't say you were _using_ nanote---" Peter trailed off, his eyes going wide when he noticed the other Avenger standing in the room. "...you're Captain America." 

Steve looked at Tony for a second and knew the genius must have a good reason for bringing a child to the lab. He just hoped it was a really good reason. 

Tony grinned sheepishly before waving Peter in. "Cap, meet Peter Parker. Pete, Captain America."

The kid was extremely young, hardly a teenager, and Steve immediately knew the boy was a science geek like Tony. Not wanting to seem rude, Steve smiled at the boy and held out his hand. 

"Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you, Peter."

Peter hesitantly reached forward to shake Cap's hand, keeping his grip loose and trying not to seem too starry eyed.

_Holy shit he was shaking Captain America's hand!_

"It's a-an honor to actually meet you, Sir, I m-mean, Captain--Mr. Rogers America, Sir." He could have kicked himself for stammering so much. 

The first time he got to formally meet his childhood hero and he sounded like an idiot, great job Peter. 

Tony figured he should swoop in and save the kid before he made a complete fool of himself, even if Tony did think it was adorable. 

"Peter is my new intern at Stark Industries. This kid's got a mind like Brucie Bear and yours truly."

Steve looked down at Peter with wide eyes, "Impressive."

Looking up at Tony who was standing behind Peter, Steve watched his best friend make a series of movements like he was playing charades? Confused, Steve saw Tony point down at Peter and then make a web-shooting action like Spiderman. 

_Wait..._

Looking from Tony down to Peter, Steve's eyes went wide. 

"No."

Tony smirked and nodded, _"Si capitán."_

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Wish I was."

"This can not be Spiderman."

"He is, indeed."

"He's too young!"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Umm, Mr. Rogers, Sir? Y-you know I can hear you, right?" Peter asked quietly, looking between the two super heroes. He didn't want to seem rude but it felt a little strange to have two of his models arguing over him while he was standing between them. 

"Don't mind him, Pete. He's just jealous that you have awesome powers and all his came from a bottle," Tony smirked. "Don't be jelly, Cap."

"If it makes you feel any better, I got my powers from a spider bite...if that helps?" Peter asked softly, looking up at Steve innocently. 

"A spider bite? Did _that_ to you?" Steve asked in disbelief. "What kind of spider!?"

"A radioactive one that was genetically modified by Oscorp Industries."

Steve and Tony shared a look before looking back at Peter, who clearly didn't find _anything_ wrong with that statement at all!

"And I thought the world couldn't get any crazier after I woke up..." Steve groaned, shaking his head. "How old are you, Peter?"

"How old do I look?" Peter smiled slyly, laughing as Tony smacked his arm. 

"He's 14, Cap," Tony stated, giving Peter an amused glower. "Now, any clue where the rest of our team is? I want them to meet Peter."

"Nat's out for SHIELD. Thor and Clint are upstairs, I think." 

Tony dragged Steve and Peter over to the elevator, whisking them up to the common floor. 

Sure enough, Thor and Clint were in the kitchen. There was a spread of sandwich munchies on the kitchen island where Thor was busy crafting lunch. Clint was pouring himself a cup of coffee, groaning in delight over the steamy goodness. 

"Sup', fam?" Tony sauntered into the kitchen with Steve and Peter trailing behind him. "You better not have touched my special roast coffee, Barton!"

"Be nice, Clint. We have company," Steve advised seriously, moving aside for the others to see Peter behind him. 

Clint stopped whatever mean comment he was about to make when his eyes landed on the kid, tilting his head in confusion. Why was there a child in the Avengers tower?

"Oh wow..." Peter sighed, feeling a little dazed. "Hawkeye and Thor."

The famous archer and the formidable God of thunder, who's presence was far more imposing in person, turned to look at the new guest. They both knew Tony wouldn't bring someone to their home without good reason. 

"Call me Clint, kid." Clint walked up to Peter and shook his hand with a grin. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"This is Peter, my new intern over at S.I. He's shaping up to be one of the brightest minds on the planet." Tony boasted over Peter proudly like a papa peacock strutting his feathers. 

"Young Peter, would you care for a sandwich?" Thor asked politely, waving his hand at the assortment of food on the kitchen island. 

"Yes, please." Peter scooted in next to the large thunderer, grabbing the loaf of bread to grab a couple slices. Compared to how crazy his life had been recently, Peter probably should have been a tad bit amazed that he was making a freaking sandwich next to a Norse God. Steve saddled up on Peter's other side and grabbed a plate for himself and one for Tony, gathering some wheat bread to make a few sandwiches. 

"Sorry you couldn't meet Black Widow, but Nat is off on a mission for SHIELD." Clint shrugged in a quick apology. "Maybe Tony can bring you over again."

"Don't worry, Peter will most likely be spending quite a bit of time around here in the near future," Tony stated. "That was one of the biggest reasons I brought him over today."

"Why for didst thou bring-eth this child, Lord Stark?" Clint mocked with a smirk, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"There's something else we'd like to tell you all. Peter?" Tony gestured for the kid to speak up, encouraging him with a warm smile. "It's okay, Pete."

Peter looked up at Tony to make sure it was really okay before glancing over, shyly. 

"Mm-mm, Sp-er-mamm," he tried to say around his chipmunk cheeks. 

"Don't think they heard ya', honey. Try again."

Pete swallowed his bite thickly, a little embarrassed, mumbling, "...I'm S-Spiderman."

Both Thor and Clint went wide-eyed and dead silent. The coffee cup fell right out Clint's hand and crashed to the floor, the archer blinking dumbly. 

"I'm sorry...I know my hearing is shit, but," Clint shook his head and pointed at Peter, dumbfounded. "Did you just say you're Spiderman?"

Peter blushed a bit, swallowing again. "Yes?" 

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Yes, Clint, this is Spiderman. Aka, Peter Parker," Tony cut it, clapping Peter on the shoulder. 

"B-b-but! But! He's so tiny!" Clint sputtered!

"That's what I thought," Steve deadpanned, slathering a slice of bread with mayo. 

"You are far younger than I would have imagined, little one. Hardly on the cusp of boyhood," Thor noted with a look of intrigue. It was not often one came across such an accomplished warrior that was hardly a man. Even on Asgard, children as small as Peter were barely beginning their training on the field of battle. 

"He's literally the same size as baby Cap before the serum! Just less sickly and not as angry with the world!" Clint continued, waving his hands around!

Before Tony could speak again, they all heard the elevator doors opening up. 

"Can someone please explain to me why JARVIS just told me that Spiderman was having lunch with us?" Bruce stepped into the kitchen with his tablet in hand, confused at the whole gathering of heroes. 

"Brucie-Bear, you're late to the party." Tony motioned for Bruce to come closer, gesturing to a wide-eyed Peter sitting at the table. "Bruce, this is Peter Parker. Our friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

Bruce was surprised when Peter stared up at him with wonderment. 

"Y-You--you're..." Peter stuttered. 

Bruce sighed, "Yes, I'm the Hul---"

"You're Bruce Banner, one of the most renowned scientists of our generation! Holy cheese and crackers, Mr. Banner, I am a _huge_ fan of your work! Your understanding of nuclear physics is completely unparalleled, a-and I'm also a big fan of the Hulk t-too and I'm rambling, I'm so sorry, I just really _really_ admire you!" 

Bruce looked from Tony to Peter and back again, "We're keeping him right? Please tell me we're keeping him."

Tony smirked and pulled Peter against him, throwing his arm across the kids shoulder. 

"You're damn right we're keepin' him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far? I'm sorry it wasn't better, but I wanted to get it out of the way so we can move on!
> 
> Til' next time, darlings!


	5. Infuriated Italian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve make it very clear what they think about SHIELD, and Fury, trying to get Peter on their side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bit of a time skip. Peter has been with the team for awhile now so keep that in mind!

It soon becomes apparent that the Avengers all agree; Peter will be the best of them all. They all see that Tony loves the kid, treating Peter as his own. 

Steve could see that spark light up in Tony's eyes every time Peter did something amazing, whether it be on the field or in the lab. Pete had turned into a true child prodigy. 

Peter ended up spending more and more time at the Avengers home and Stark Industries, basically living with the team part time with his own room. It didn't take long before he became one of the family, and Peter soon views the team as his family as well, especially Tony and Steve. He even started calling Tony _Dad_ and Steve _Pops._ The joke began that Tony and Steve had already adopted Peter and just don't want to tell anyone. Tony and Steve embrace it though, calling Peter their kid.

It's no surprise that Peter gets the most of Tony's kisses. 

* * *

Peter collided with the training mat once again, groaning loudly as he rolled to his side, his Aunt Nat smiling above him like a sadistic mama spider!

"Try again, милый."

"I think you broke my spleen..." Peter moaned, wincing as he tried to stand up. "Yep. Definitely got a damaged spleen."

"That's not where your spleen is," Nat smirked. She'd been training with Peter on a weekly basis to strengthen his acrobatic skills, focusing on his quick reflexes and smooth movements. Pete was very good, but when it came to taking down a trained spy in hand to hand combat...not so much. 

"You know, this would totally be a fair fight if I were allowed to use my actual powers," Peter grumbled with a small smile. 

"This is a training session, not a fight, but you are correct. In a true fight, you use every strength and skill you have to defeat your enemy." 

Peter nodded, jumping a bit to psych himself up before running at Natasha again, leaping up into the air in a full body spin to wrap his legs around her upper body. It was one of Nat's favorite moves to bring down someone of any size and she wanted Pete to learn it. It would come in very handy in close to hand combat, and it was non-lethal. 

Now if he could only _get_ it!

" _Omph!_...drat!" Pete gasped, slamming straight to the mat again. Neither of them heard the doors of the training room open or see their Captain walk in. 

"Are you trying to break my kid again, Nat?" Steve asked in amusement, walking up to the ring. 

"Our little spiderling is getting better and better every day," Natasha smiled as she helped Peter up off the mat. "We've come a long way this week."

"Nat's teaching me her signature move!" Peter stated proudly, rubbing his back with a small wince. "As soon as I can actually do it, it's over for you all during sparring. I'll be invincible!"

"I thought you were the _incredible_ Spiderman?" Steve teased him, grinning. 

"Nope! Jury's in, it has officially been changed to Invincible Spiderman."

"Well, invincible Spiderman, we gotta go drag your Dad out of the bat cave for breakfast." Steve nodded towards the door for Peter to follow him, waving to Natasha as he left. 

Peter gathered his phone and his hoodie, rushing out the door to catch up with Steve down the hallway. 

Tony had been down in the lab all night working on an upgrade for Peter's Spiderman suit. He claimed it was a time sensitive procedure. Normally, Peter would work on his suit by himself but Tony would often modify the suit to be better. His most recent advancement to the super suit had been the built-in heater. 

Between Tony, Peter and Bruce, they had completely re-designed the Spiderman suit into a custom made nanotech suit that could be called to Peter like the Ironman armor. A simple advancement with a set of bracelets that were designed to recognize Peter's DNA. 

The kid could call the suit from anywhere on the planet and it would respond. 

Now, Peter didn't get quite as much field time as he would have liked because Tony wanted him to focus on school. Which was perfectly fine with Pete. Steve wanted him to just be a kid for a little while longer, which again, was fine. However, it still made Peter feel uncomfortable to watch his family go out and fight against villains, seeing the battle live on the news. There had been times when he watched Tony go down and felt his heart stop, praying for the armor to get back up. He still did patrols during the night when he wasn't busy, so he still felt good about taking down criminals. 

One day he would be a part of the team, for real. Then his Dad could retire and Peter could be Ironman!

_As if..._

As Peter and Steve neared the lab doors, they could hear the sound of music coming from inside and a very familiar voice singing aloud. JARVIS opened the doors for them silently, letting them in to see Tony standing at his computer screens working. 

_"They are empty, they are wornnn. Tell me what we built this forrr."_ Tony belted, focusing on the computer screens intently. _"On my way to something more. You're that one I can't ignoreee."_

Steve smiled softly as he leaned against the doorway. It was such a rare occasion to actually hear Tony sing out loud. The genius had kept that secret safe from everyone. He had a beautiful voice, but he wouldn't let anyone hear him. 

The only reason Steve even knew his best friend _could_ sing was because of a moment like this one, he'd walked into the lab one time and caught Tony singing while he worked. 

Color him surprised when he listened to Tones bellow out Frank Sinatra at full volume for the first time. 

The dark haired genius still hadn't heard them come in, too engrossed with his work. Steve watched Peter slowly sneak up behind Tony, grinning mischievously, using his power of stealth to creep closer. 

_Poor Tony._

Tony typed something on the screen, watching another graph pop up, jotting down a side note all while humming to his music and singing along. 

_"Sometimes I wish we never built this palace. But real loveee is never a waste of timeee."_

He really should have turned around.

"DAD!"

_"Son of a--!"_

Tony jumped and may have shrieked when Peter came up behind him, glaring at Steve who started laughing at him. 

"Petey...baby...your old man has a heart condition," he stammered, gripping his chest over the arc reactor. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, kid."

"Pop's makin' waffles," Peter said cheekily as he climbed up Tony's back to wrap himself around the genius, smirking at Tony's flailing arms trying to steady them both. 

"You're---like a freaking koala---with cerebral palsy!" Tony cried, finally balancing himself with Peter crawling on him. 

Shaking his head at his two dorks, Steve stood up and headed back towards the elevators. 

"Come on _old man,_ you're gonna miss out on waffles if you don't hurry."

True to his word, Steve made waffles for breakfast with a healthy side of bacon for the carnivores. 

Bruce and Clint were there as well, watching the news as usual, enjoying some downtime. 

Thor was off somewhere, claiming he had a private errand to run and would return shortly, but that was becoming more and more frequent. No one asked the thunderer where he went or what he was doing, but it was now common for Thor to take off at least twice a week to unknown locations. 

Maybe it was a God thing?

Steve set a plate of two waffles in front of Tony, made a bit differently for his genius. The super soldier had started making Tony's pancakes and waffles with almond flour, egg whites and coconut oil for a healthier option. He was always concerned with Tony's well-being and would go the extra mile to make sure Tony at least ate better with his heart condition. 

So long as it was made with fresh blueberries, Tony would eat just about anything. 

"Pete, you want some more juice?" Tony asked, pouring himself a small glass of orange juice. 

"No 'hank 'ou." Peter's voice was muffled around the mouthful of fluffy waffles he'd stuffed himself with. If anyone was keeping track, he was now on waffle number eleven. 

"Brucie Bear, want some decaf?" Tony offered. 

"No thank you, I'll stick with my tea." Bruce held up his own mug, smirking at the _blegh_ face Tony made. They all knew that Tony was not a fan of tea...at all. 

"How can you drink tea in the morning?" Clint stared at Bruce's mug with mild disgust. "Better yet...how can you drink that at all?"

"Tea is better than coffee," Bruce sniped. "It comes in a variety of flavors, it's calming and it helps with immune health."

"Blasphemy!" Tony cried, sputtering. "Coffee is better than tea and you wanna know why?" 

"I'm sure you'll tell me anyway," Bruce sighed. 

Tony ticked off on his fingers. "Fuels the brain into functioning correctly, 3 heartbeats for the price of 1 and more than 900 mg of caffeine in a 12 hour period gives you the ability to talk to electricity." 

"Coffee also cures depression," Clint piped in. 

"He's right," Tony agreed. "More espresso, less depresso."

He clinked his coffee mug with Clint, sharing a cheesy smile with the archer. 

"Tones," Steve admonished.

"Don't look at me with those exasperated doe eyes," Tony smirked. "There are few things in this life that I cherish and the precious is one of them! Humans can not achieve immortality anyway so who cares about a little heart arrhythmia and life not lived to the fullest is no life at all, so fill 'er up, _Il mio amore!"_

Steve rolled his eyes fondly at Tony's exaggerated smile, coming over to fill Tony's coffee mug again. 

"I'm out!" Peter exclaimed, stuffing another waffle into his mouth. He'd downed at least fourteen waffles by himself, only after going into his explanation that waffles were merely pancakes with abs. 

"Got everything for school?" Steve asked, refilling his own mug. 

"Yep!"

"Got your cell?" Tony asked too, leaning back to give Pete a squeeze and a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Got it!" Peter high-fived Clint as he passed, tossing his bag over his shoulder as he rushed to the elevator. "Don't forget, I'm hanging out with Ned at the park after school so I'll be home late!"

It was a fairly normal morning for the whole team, but no one would be prepared for how the day would end...

* * *

It was right after school let out that Peter packed up his bag so he could go meet Ned at the park, hurrying down the steps with his bag shouldered. He wanted to get to the park before Ned did. It was nice enough outside and he wanted to snap some pictures. Since he wasn't going on patrol that night and he had his morning training session with Nat, he was free to do whatever he wanted. 

And hotdogs in the park was what he wanted.

He'd only made it a block before his phone started ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was a private number calling him. Shrugging, he slid the green bar and answered. 

"Peter Parker, who dis'?"

"Mr. Parker," a deep male voice came over the phone. "You're a hard man to get ahold of."

 _'Well, that doesn't sound suspicious at all'_ Peter thought, wondering who it was calling him anyway. 

"Uhh...can I ask who's calling?"

"That depends on who I'm talking to. Is this, or isn't this, Spiderman?" 

Peter felt his heart stutter, anxiety rushing up through his chest to fill his lungs. There was only one person who would know that and have the ability to get his private number. 

"Director Fury?"

 _'How did Fury get this number?'_ he thought helplessly, fighting the urge to hang up. His spidey sense was going off in alarm, a nervous chill coming up his neck as he looked around. From the corner of his eye he noticed a few people that stood out on the street. 

_SHIELD Agents._

Did Fury send agents after him? 

What were they doing, spying on him? 

"I wouldn't bother hanging up or trying to run from this conversation, Mr. Parker. All I'd like to do is talk."

Peter knew a subtle threat when he heard one. The agents knew that he knew they were there, making eye contact with him, unfaltering. 

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, trying to calm down. If he really needed to get away he knew that he could. He seriously doubted they would try and detain him for fear of pissing of Captain America and Ironman. 

"To talk."

"About what exactly?"

There was a brief pause from Fury, which only added to Peter's growing anxiety. Tony had been worried about SHIELD finding Peter and now it seemed those fears were coming true. 

Finally, Fury answered his question. 

"Your future."

Peter watched the agents slowly begin to approach him. He knew he wasn't in danger but that didn't make him feel any better. 

_Damn._

So much for hotdogs in the park...

* * *

Down in the lab, Tony and Bruce were working on a new patent for S.I. Bruce was always up for a brain challenge and would offer his assistance to Tony whenever it was needed. 

The science bros working to create a better future. 

That said...they did hit a few snags every now and then...

"I wish Peter were here, he'd have had this figured out by now," Bruce grumbled, scrutinizing their calculations once more. 

Tony smirked because it was true. Peter was a joy to have in the lab, especially when they were trying to create new projects. 

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" he asked, tightening down another bolt in the Ironman armor. He figured it could use a good cleaning and had spent the last hour inspecting it for flaws. He prided himself on being meticulous with his designs. 

_Specifically his armor._

"Besides, with our powers combined we can--" Tony was cut off by his phone ringing. Taking it out of his pocket he grinned. 

"Speak of the little Devil....Hey, Pete. Did you and Ned get to---what? Honey, slow down. What happened?" 

Bruce looked up from his work when he heard Tony gasp, holding his palms up to silently ask what was wrong. 

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide, his wrench smashing to the ground. 

"Fury did _what_..."

Bruce felt his own heart drop when he heard that, knowing Fury must have done something to Peter. The Hulk started screaming inside his head. Before he could question Tony further, the billionaire was already running out the door with his phone in hand. 

Fumbling for his own phone, Bruce quickly dialed Natasha and tried to calm down his breathing.

_If the Hulk came out now it would not help anyone._

"JARVIS, find Steve. Now!"

* * *

It was quite the spectacle at SHIELD that day. 

For one, seeing Tony Stark storm into the building was actually fairly normal. 

Seeing a pissed off Tony Stark storm into SHIELD? Sure, known to happen on occasion. 

Watching a pissed off Tony Stark scream in fluent Italian while trying to attack Director Fury?

That was a new one... 

_"Figlio di puttana!"_

Tony lept at Fury in rage, causing the agents around him to scramble into action to hold him back. The genius had the agents struggling to control him, one of them even reaching for their taser as a last resort. 

_"Stai mandando agenti a spiare mio figlio!"_ Tony yelled furiously, speaking so quickly that Fury couldn't even understand half of what he was saying. 

Two agents took a stance in front of Fury, blocking him from Tony's advances just in case. They had their hands at their belts, ready to draw a firearm on the genius. 

_"Stai lontano da mio figlio o--"_ Tony continued to scream at Fury, fighting against the agents holding him back away from the director. His insults turned into violent threats about what he would do if SHIELD came anywhere near his kid. 

"Stark, unless you calm down I will have you escorted off the premises," Fury declared stonily. He had expected Stark to be upset but this was a bit much. 

Tony pulled against the arms holding him back, "You try that and I'll drop the fucking Helicarrier into the Atlantic, _vai a farti fottere, bastardo!"_

Fury rolled his eyes and looked at the agents holding Tony back, pointing to the door. "Get him out of here!" 

Tony continued his string of insults even as they began dragging him backwards. He wouldn't go down without a fight and he would give these fuckboys a run for their money.

The doors behind them suddenly burst open and everyone went dead silent as Captain America walked in, a stormy look on his face as he glared at Fury. When he saw the agents manhandling Tony away from their director, he had to fight down the urge to attack them head on. 

"Let him go," he ordered roughly, watching the agents glance over at Fury for orders and that only pissed him off more. "Let. Him. Go. Or I will force you."

"Captain, we only restrained Mr. Stark when he attempted to attack Director Fury." An agent holding Tony tried to appease the super soldier, but Steve cut him off with a heated glare. 

"Your Superior officer just gave you an order," Steve growled at them. "I suggest you follow it."

With the thinly veiled threat made clear, the agents slowly backed off after releasing their hold on Tony. The billionaire shook his limbs out while glaring at them. 

"Come here, Tones." Steve didn't bother looking away from Fury as he addressed Tony, waiting for his best friend to come stand behind him. 

It was still dead silent in the room. No one dared to speak for fear of setting the super soldier off, watching Stark had been enough. They all waited tensely as Captain America focused his full attention at Fury. 

"I assume you have an opinion on this matter, Rogers?" Fury asked, annoyed by the whole turn of events. 

_Oh, Steve had an opinion all right._

"You would condone sending a fifteen year old high school student out into a battle field?" he asked stormily. 

"He made that choice for himself when he put on that suit," Fury explained in exasperation. 

"Peter Parker is a child. He is not a soldier for you to use. He is not a piece on the chessboard, and I will not stand by and watch you or your agents try to bully him into working for SHIELD or any other organization he doesn't want to be a part of. Is that clear?"

Steve watched Fury's ire grow, but the Director wouldn't be winning this argument. To drive his point, he added on another tactic. 

"If that is not enough incentive for you, try this. If SHIELD continues to harass my son, you will lose any and all Stark related tech you have at your disposal. Which means you lose Ironman."

"You lose Ironman, you lose the Avengers," Tony rumbled from behind Steve. "Are you willing to risk that, Director?"

The agents around them all held their breath as they turned to Fury, watching the Director stand there stoically. His silence was enough for Steve though. The Captain nodded once, turned around and reached for Tony's hand to leave. 

"You can't protect him from the world forever, Captain," Fury stated firmly. 

"Watch us," Steve growled lowly, leading Tony out the door. 

* * *

Tony was emotionally drained by the time they got home. He was so angry at Fury and SHIELD for trying to force Peter into joining them as a way to keep Spiderman under their thumb. It made him want to destroy the helicarrier and retract all the tech he'd ever given SHIELD. Those assholes would never get their hands on his kid. 

"Tones, you know they can't touch him." Steve tried to be reassuring, he knew that the genius was close to having a panic attack. 

Tony shook his head frantically, his heart racing. "We kept SHIELD away from him for a year, but now they know and they'll try too--"

"They won't," Steve swore. "Fury can't risk it. He knows what'll happen if he tries to get to Peter again."

"I don't trust Fury!"

"I don't either, but you've gotta calm down, Tony." Steve reached up to feel Tony's pulse. 

"I don't need to calm down, I need to go commit a murder!"

Steve sighed and walked Tony into the elevator, watching the billionaire breath heavily against the wall. 

"JARVIS, is Peter home yet?"

"Yes, Captain. He is waiting for you in the living area."

Hitting the button for the common floor, Steve pulled Tony away from the wall to lean against him. He learned early on that Tony needed physical contact when he was feeling anxious. 

It didn't take long for them to reach the living room. Just as JARVIS said, Peter was sitting on the couch with the TV on, a bowl of popcorn on his lap with a blanket around his shoulders. He looked up when he heard the elevator doors open and smiled at them.

"Dad, watch Game of Thrones with me," he insisted happily, waving the box-set of DVD's at them. 

Tony seemed to calm down when he saw Peter, the tense feeling in his shoulders loosening as Steve let go of him. He sighed deeply, nodding in agreement. 

"Excellent plan, Jason Momoa's abs fix anything. Marathon?"

"Marathon."

Steve smiled as Tony flopped down on the couch beside Peter, snuggling up beneath the blanket with their kid to share the popcorn. 

"I love the smell of fandoms," Tony proclaimed dramatically. "Smells like emotional trauma."

Joining his two dorks on the couch, Steve removed his uniform top so he was just wearing his black undershirt for comfort. He hadn't watched Game of Thrones that much but he figured he could annoy Tony and Peter into filling him in on the premise. As he leaned back against couch, he vowed that he protect this part of his life with everything he had. 

He wouldn't let Fury or anyone else bully his family. 

There would be Hell to pay if anyone tried. 

* * *

After the whole SHIELD fiasco, it was safe to say that they were all a little worried for Peter's next patrol...

"You've got your cell, call us if you need back-up," Steve ordered. 

"I will, promise!" Peter cried, waving his phone at them just to show them he had it. He was ready to go and wanted to leave already.

"And don't go past the bridge!"

"I know!"

"Ignore him, Pete. He's just jealous he can't pull of spandex like you can," Tony teased, ruffling Peter's hair before kissing his cheek. "Be home before midnight, please?"

"I will," Pete promised. "Can I go now?"

Tony glanced over to Steve to see the man shrug helplessly, knowing they couldn't stop Peter even if they wanted. The kid wanted to fight crime and protect the city, who were they to say no? 

"Go get 'em tiger."

"Night Dad, night Pops!" Peter jumped off the roof and swung out above the traffic, his soft _'woohs!'_ echoing back to them. The kid was anything but reckless but it still made Steve flinch every time he watched Peter swing around the city from his webs. 

"Come on, he'll be home before you know it," Tony said nudging Steve lightly. 

"I worry about him, Tony."

"I do to, but you gotta let him do this on his own. It's what he wants, Cap. Let him learn," Tony reassured gently, even though he was just as nervous every time Peter went out alone. He put on a brave face and smiled at Steve. 

"Now, come on we've got pizza and Sherlock waiting!"

"Maybe I should tail him?" 

_"Steve!"_

"Alright," Steve backed down, turning to head back in. He glanced back at the city lights once more before following Tony back inside. He knew he was overprotective of Peter, but he couldn't help it. The kid had a big heart. All Pete wanted to do was save people and make the world a better place, and they all knew that he would. 

It was just hard to let him go sometimes. 

It was also times like this when Steve felt guilty over his own childhood antics, knowing this was exactly how Buck must have felt watching Steve's skinny, 5 foot nothin' asthmatic ass rush off head first into a fight. 

_Karma..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the song Tony is singing is Palace by Sam Smith. 
> 
> Also, the 'You're like a koala with cerebral palsy' line? My husband actually said that to me one time when he helped me down one day and for some reason it has stuck with me and is still funny. 
> 
> More to come, and very soon we will have a certain God of Mischief joining in the fun.


	6. There Be Mischief About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a stand off with Doom, Loki decides to join in on the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, as I said before we are finally getting some mischief time!

After dealing with SHIELD, Director Fury, the Council and even fucking General Thaddeus E. _"Thunderbolt"_ Ross...because apparently the military was interested in Spiderman as well...the Avengers made it abundantly clear that Spiderman was off-limits. 

Steve took care of the military side while Tony took care of the science field that was interested in Peter, including Oscorp, and Natasha made her case against SHIELD for the final time. 

Peter Parker was safe. 

_At last!_

That said...there were times when he unexpectedly joined the team during fights that were getting a little hectic. 

* * *

"Does this guy never take vacations?" Tony groaned, watching the hoard of Doom-Bots congregate in the streets. 

The team had been called in early that morning to respond to another attack by Doom. The dictator was back at it again. His latest scheme? Publicly announcing his plan to force the United Nations to heed his demands for Latveria's expansion into new regions. 

Was anyone actually taking the tyrant seriously?

_No._

Hence, explosions going off, people getting injured in the crossfire, a very pissed off super villain threatening the lives of world leaders and the Avengers getting called in to put a stop to it all. News vans from every major channel were already present at the scene. 

"Clint, it's your turn to give the pep talk." Tony finished making his adjustments 

Clint grinned while flipping his bow out, "Fuck shit up out there and don't die!"

Tony busted out laughing while Steve looked scandalized. 

"You inspire me, Hawkeye!"

"Language!"

The jet landed a half block down from the United Nations headquarters. Natasha took the railbike to do ground work. Clint took to the sky for a perch. Bruce was on medical control. Thor and Tony would handle the air and Steve would be on the ground. 

"Hawkeye, you're on aerial. Widow, keep those bots from spreading too far. Thor, air assault. Tones and I will go after Doom," Steve instructed, strapping his shield on. 

"Alright, good luck out there guys!" Clint yelled over the comms. "And for _gosh sakes,_ watch your language!" 

If Doom was surprised by the arrival of the Avengers, he did not show it. In fact, he seemed to have been waiting for them...which was never good. 

"The Avengers," Doom announced loudly. "How kind of you to make an appearance."

"What's this about, Doom?" Steve asked sternly, watching a few of Doom's bots surround him. The villain certainly wasn't taking any chances it seemed. 

"Latveria's prosperity," Doom stated simply. With a wave of his hand, the Doom-Bots began their assault against the heroes. 

Tony fired up his blasters to take out as many bots as he could from the air. On the ground, Steve to the bots on hand-to-hand, working better in close quarters. 

The team succeeded in keeping the bots contained to just a couple blocks. With the police taking up street block-aids and firing at bots making it past the team, all the remaining civilians watching the battle were at least safe behind the lines. They still needed to rescue the people who were attacked in the crossfire though.

"We've got evac on its way for civilians, but they need a path cleared. You boys wanna wrap it up quick then you need to handle Doom, fast." Natasha sent out her instructions over the comms. 

"What's your deal, Victor? Terrorizing your homeland wasn't enough so you come and bully ours?" Tony yelled, firing a blast at one of the bots. 

"You will address Doom with esteem, as _Doctor Doom,"_ the tyrant growled. 

"You know, I've always wondered why you call yourself _Doctor_ Doom? What is your PhD in again?"

"Doom is above such trivial things as degrees. For there is nothing any college could teach that Doom does not already know."

Tony stopped his assault and hovered, turning back to Doom with a head tilt. His sarcasm levels skyrocketed!

"Then you're not really a Doctor."

"You dare--!"

"I have 3 doctorates and you don't see me goin' around demanding to be called Dr. Stark!"

"Enough of your insolence!" 

Doom roared in anger, reaching into his armor to pull out a small device. Before Tony or any one else could react fast enough, Doom tossed the device right at the Ironman armor, creating a shock that traveled through the metal. 

The moment it hit him, Tony knew that it was an EMP.

_Oh no..._

_"Syst--m--ailure--critic--"_

"JARVIS, don't leave me!" Tony pleaded even as his screens went black, knowing what was to come. "This is gonna hurt..."

Everyone on the ground looked on in horror as Ironman plummeted towards the Earth, fear and alarm rushing through them when they realized the armor wasn't slowing down. 

"Ironman!"

Steve watched Tony slam into the pavement, fear fueling his movement towards his best friend. He reached for his comm-link while shoving his way through Doom's bots.

"Tony, answer me!" he screamed. When no response came through, Steve doubled his efforts to reach his fallen teammate. Every bot that tried to block his path was cut down by the shield. Broken pieces of metal littering the road and sidewalks around him. 

"Hawkeye, cover me! I'm going for Ironman!" he commanded through the comm. His gaze was souly on Tony, who was still encased in the armor...and he wasn't moving.

Doom crossed his arms, watching his bots attempt to stop the raging Captain in his tracks. They could be rebuilt with ease, though he did enjoy watching the Captain suffer. 

Even a blind man could see the devotion Captain America held for Ironman. 

"Always the stouthearted knight, Captain Rogers."

Steve ignored Doom's taunts as he skidded to his knees next to the Ironman armor. The hunk of metal was essentially lifeless, the eyes no longer alight. Steve was afraid to touch Tony out of fear that the genius was undoubtedly hurt by the fall. 

"Tones?" he hesitated, slowly reaching to remove the face mask of the armor. As he was fighting with the latch, Steve suddenly heard Tony's muffled voice from inside the armor, clearly irritated.

"Tony? Are you okay, can you hear me?"

_"--'m--uck!"_

"What?"

_"I'm stuck!"_

Steve quickly worked the face shield off, seeing a very pissed off Tony looking back at him. He couldn't help but feel relieved that his genius wasn't hurt too badly.

"The armor's not responding, I'm dead in the water!" Tony snapped. "I can't reach the stupid latch 'cause my arms caught!...Stop laughing and get me out, _stronzo!"_

Steve pushed down his mild laughter and got to work getting the latches undone. It took only a few seconds to pull Tony from the dead metal, the billionaire cradling his arm to his chest in pain. Seeing that Tony was actually out of the suit, Steve couldn't help but reach out and feel the outline of the arc reactor for himself, seeing the soft blue light put him at ease. 

"You're alright?"

"Asshole just dropped me out of the sky encased in 200 pounds of metal...so _no."_ Tony snarked, wincing. "I think my arm might be fractured."

Steve reached for his comm-link, helping Tony get clear of any fire headed their way. "Bruce, Tony needs medical attention. I'm sending him to the jet now."

"Copy that, Cap." Bruce replied through the comms. 

Once Steve had Tony safely moved to the jet for medical help, he returned to the battle to confront Doom and possibly rearrange the villains insides after the stunt Doom pulled. 

Unfortunately, someone had already beat him to the punch.

_You gotta be kiddin' me..._

"Irritating insect!" Doom growled, firing another blast at Spiderman who was attempting to web the villain up. 

"Spiders are arachnids!" Peter yelled, jumping out of the way of a blast. "How can you call yourself a doctor if you don't even know the difference between an ant and a spider!"

Steve sighed heavily and quickened his pace over to the fray. The second Pete caught sight of him, the webbed hero shot a web right onto Doom's face to distract him, landing over beside the Captain.

"Tell me he's okay, Pops, because I was watching the news and I saw him go down and then he didn't get back up and JARVIS told me that something was wrong with the suit and I---!" Peter rambled frantically, looking everywhere around them for any sign of Tony. 

Steve stopped Pete by calmly reaching out to grab his shoulders, turning his sons attention back to him. 

"He's okay, Peter. He's back on the jet with Bruce." 

Thinking quickly, he took out his comm-link and handed it to Peter so he could talk to Tones for a minute. The second Peter heard his Dad's voice he visibly calmed down. 

"See?" Steve smiled at Peter's enthusiastic nod, sending the teen off to continue the fight. Doom had rid himself of the webs and had already continued his assault. 

"Guys? We still need an opening to get these people outta' here," Clint advised over the comms. 

They still had injured civilians that needed to be evacuated before things got worse. 

"Thor is our only air assault now. Spiderman's webs aren't having much of an effect on Doom," Steve explained, decapitating another bot. 

"I can try blinding him again and Thor can zap him?" Peter offered, not really knowing if they had a plan or not. "The armor is made of titanium which is a transitional metal, but a bolt of lightning at almost one billion volts should pack a punch!"

"Think you can distract him again?" Steve asked, knowing how powerful Doom was and really didn't want Peter facing off against the super villain. 

"Let's hope so!"

Peter took off back into the air, swinging up above the street to fire more webs at Doom. Steve filled in Thor on the plan, they just had to wait for an opening.   
What they didn't plan on, was Doom anticipating Spiderman's trajectory.

Doom aimed a sonic blast right at Peter as he soared through the air, catching the flying hero straight in the chest hard enough to send him spiraling directly into a brick building. 

_"Spiderman!"_

Peter didn't know what hit him, but he knew exactly what he hit when he landed. His body slammed straight through the brick and cement. There were multiple rips in his suit from the blast. He was honestly shocked he was still conscious.

Even though he desperately wanted to pass out...

Pulling himself up, he could hear his Pops calling for him outside the pile of brick surrounding his prone body. Peter coughed as dirt filled his lungs, a large shadow suddenly blocking the outside light. 

"Farewell, Spiderman..." Doom boasted, aiming a beam at Peter's head. From that range, Pete knew it could kill him. He braced his hands up to cover his face and prayed the blast wouldn't kill him. Before anyone could move, there was a bright flash of golden light and the super villain was sent careening backwards! 

Peter looked up in confusion to find himself face to face with a dark, green cape.

A smooth, snickering voice echoing around them along with a malevolent laugh.

"Thrashing children now, Victor? My, how the mighty have fallen."

_No way..._

"Loki," Doom grumbled, standing up to dust himself off. "Are you friend or foe, today?"

"Since you ruined my plans for lunch, today you have an enemy."

 _'Oh, sweet baby Jesus, that's Thor's brother, Loki!'_ Peter thought in amazement, watching the breath taking God smirk at Doom's anger with thinly veiled contempt. 

"Your disposition is, as always, a labyrinthine of contradictory tendencies," Doom complained with heavy resentment. 

With a sly shrug, Loki gave the Latverian ruler a wink. "My predilection for mischief and mayhem knows no bounds."

"Then we are to be on opposing fields this day."

The conversation ended abruptly as Thor brought down a torrent of lightning on Doom. The villain shielded himself from harm, re-aiming his focus on the God of thunder. The others joined in on the fray as well, keeping Doom on the defense. 

Loki was planning on joining in on the fun when he felt a gentle tugging sensation on his cape, turning around to find the young boy looking up at him with a shy wave. 

"H-Hi, Loki--I-I really like your helmet," Peter complimented timidly. "A-and your cape!"

Loki tilted his head in amusement at Peter, raising an elegant eyebrow down at him.

"You are quite young to be on a battlefield. Why are you fighting with the Avengers of Midgard?" the God asked, keeping Peter shielded. 

"Ummm...I have s-superpowers?"

"Are you stating a fact or asking me a question?"

"Sorry," Peter coughed. "I have superpowers."

"As do I," Loki smiled mischievously. With a snap of his fingers, the remaining Doom-Bots seized up their motions, sparking out of control, their parts suddenly disconnected from one another. The team watched in surprise as the bots all, literally, fell apart onto the ground. 

Doom looked on in outrage and turned his attention back to Loki. "Damn you, trickster! Why do you ally yourself to these lesser beings? They are beneath you!"

"To what measure would you define them to be beneath me?" Loki taunted back, always enjoying his verbal quarrels with the Latverian ruler. "I find your logic to be flawed."

"Explain," Doom demanded. 

"If you wish," Loki grinned. "By your own claims, you believe that the Avengers are unbefitting allies due to their qualities. Though I fail to understand how the God of Thunder and a genetically enhanced super soldier, as well as a genius scientist with _admirable_ rage emanation, could ever be considered unworthy of me. If you disagree with my affiliations due to the mortality of these individuals, might I suggest altering your vindication of a worthy ally."

Loki glanced at the destruction around him, the lifeless robots picked apart by his own magic, the perfect attestation for Doom's destitution of victory. The tyrant would not win against the Avengers without the use of technology. 

"If _they_ are beneath me...then where does that leave you, Victor?"

Doom glared at the God of mischief with intense disdain. Knowing he would not win this battle, the dictator powered up his wrist device and disappeared without a trace. 

"Well that was anticlimactic," Loki frowned. 

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor asked as he landed heavily beside Peter and Loki.

"You didn't show up for lunch as you promised," Loki stated dryly. "The mortals publicized your battle on broadcast, worldwide."

"I apologize, brother. Doom has been a rather persistent threat, as of late."

"So I've heard."

"Sorry about earlier, Mr. Loki. I've wanted to meet you for a really long time because I think your magic is awesome and amazing, can we start over?" Peter held his hand out shyly. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker."

Loki took the offered hand in his own, giving Peter a small smirk. "You seem to already know who I am, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief. A pleasure to meet you Peter Parker."

"This is the little one I have told you about, brother. He is the adopted son of Anthony and Steven," Thor explained helpfully. 

"This is the spider boy you spoke of?"

"Aye."

"Interesting," Loki stated curiously. "Where is your Captain and Man of Iron?"

"Oh, ummm...I think Dad is--" Peter began to look around for any sign of his parents but was suddenly cut off by Tony rushing towards him, with Steve running after Tony. 

"My baby!" Tony was yelling across the battle field, one arm partially in a sling!

"Yep, they're right there..." Peter grinned sheepishly. 

Tony ran over to them in a panic, huffing and panting loudly as he looked Peter over for any serious wounds. 

"Pete, are you alright!" 

Peter held his arms out proudly, "I am completely unscathed!" 

"Honey...you're bleeding."

Looking down at his torn suit, the teen could see various cuts and bruises slowly showing up across his skin. 

"...I'm a little bit scathed."

"You _both_ need medical attention," Steve ordered sternly, glaring mildly at Tony who's arm wasn't finished yet. "Back to the jet with you."

"Hold that thought, Cap."

Tony turned to Loki and Thor, his gaze landing on the God of mischief. To everyone's shock, the dark haired genius threw his arms around Loki's waist, clinging to the Norse God tightly!

"I don't care if you ever turn evil and take over the world, I'll even help you after today because you saved my kid!" 

Loki looked from Tony to Thor, helplessly lifting his arms up in uncertainty. He didn't know how to deal with a blubbering mortal clinging to him like a koala! Thor just shrugged, smiling a little at his brother's discomfort. 

* * *

Back at the tower, after everyone was taken care of and the streets cleaned up, Tony ordered a late lunch for everyone and a large order of fresh doughnuts because Peter wanted them. 

"Loki, you must try this sweet food," Thor handed Loki one of the doughnuts covered in bright pink icing and multicolored sprinkles. His brother looked at the strange treat skeptically. 

"What is it?"

"Midgardians call these doughnuts. They are like small cakes with many different flavors. This one tastes like strawberries."

Loki continued to stare at the odd food, trying to understand how something so strange could taste like a fruit. 

"You're sure this will taste of strawberries? I see no fruit."

"Try it, Loki. They're really good!" Peter insisted, munching down on his own doughnut, smearing chocolate icing on his cheek. 

Loki smelled the doughnut before taking a small bite, surprised by the softness and sudden rush of sugary sweetness on his tongue. It was very sweet, but in a good way. He'd always had a love for chocolate and other sweets, but he'd never tried anything like these so-called doughnuts. 

"Good, isn't it?" Thor teased him, reaching for another doughnut for himself. 

"I will admit it is quite good. Do they have other flavors?"

"You'll love these," Thor stated as he picked out another doughnut. "These are called long johns and they have a cream filled center. The top is dark chocolate."

Loki bit into it, the sweet cream hitting his tongue. He nearly moaned at the goodness in his mouth, savoring the treat. 

"What kind of cream is this? It reminds me of pudding."

"I believe they called it Bulgarian, something along those lines."

"That's _Bavarian_ cream, sweetie," Tony smirked, handing them all napkins. 

"Aye, the cream of Bavaria."

"The chocolate cake ones are my favorite, they're really thick." Peter held up one for Loki to try as well, offering to share. 

Between the two Gods and a teen who craved sugar, the doughnuts didn't last very long. The team was soon digging in on the food that was ordered. An array of different choices laid out in the kitchen for everyone to choose from. 

Thor had piled up a large plate of food so Loki could try a bit of everything. His little brother had always been a bit picky with the food he ate, and Thor wanted him to try some new things. Peter even assisted in the endeavor, picking out a fruit parfait and a dish of pudding for the trickster. 

"Is your helmet really made of gold?" Peter asked curiously, taking his seat beside the Norse Gods. He'd always been curious about Loki's horned helm, wondering how the God even managed to wear the thing. 

"Yes. These horns were forged on Nidavellir, the home world of the Daurves. Nidavellir is where all the weapons of the Gods are forged, including Thor's hammer, Mjolnir."

"Is it heavy?"

Loki glanced down at Peter's wide eyed wonderment. To the shock of everyone, including himself, Loki removed his helmet and gently placed it on Peter's head. The front of the helm dropped down beneath Peter's eyes, both his hands coming up to grab the horns to keep it in place. 

"It's _way_ heavier than it looks!" Peter cried in astonishment, the weight of the golden helm pressing down on his head. "It's like 40 pounds!"

"Infinitesimal to a God, little one. Very few could bare the helms weight on a battlefield."

"Loki's helmet was crafted for him by the finest artisans in the Nine, young Peter. It is not meant to be worn by another." Thor smiled at Peter's enthusiasm, knowing that the young teen had been excited to actually meet the God of Mischief for awhile now. 

"Petey, baby, hold still." Tony quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a handful of pictures, getting a good one of Peter smiling between the two Gods, both looking down at him serenely. 

_That is so getting framed._

* * *

By the time the day had ended and the sun began to set along the horizon, Loki informed his young admirer that he had to go, much to Peter's disappointment. The teen had asked probably one thousand questions to the God, and Loki answered each and every one of them. It was obvious that the trickster enjoyed Peter's company. 

"You could always stay the night," Peter offered. "It's not like we're short on guest rooms."

"I must decline, little one. Perhaps another time," Loki smirked. 

"Are you sure you will not stay?" Thor asked softly, watching Loki tuck his helmet beneath his arm, his green cape adorning his shoulders once more. 

"Aye. You will see me in less than a week," Loki chided, stepping up to Thor. "And I expect you to be fashionably early."

Thor smiled, leaning his head down to touch their foreheads together, brushing their noses together gently. 

Peter watched them quietly, intrigued by the affectionate gesture and wondered if it was a social thing on Asgard or if it was between only the brothers. He didn't want to intrude on the tender moment. 

The brothers soon stepped apart and Loki turned to smile at Peter, "Farewell, my friend."

With a shimmer of golden magic, the trickster vanished from sight. 

"So cool," Pete sighed dreamily. 

He would _never_ grow tired of watching Loki's magic.

"Thor? Can I ask you a question?" he inquired quietly, waiting for the thunderer to nod. "That forehead touch you and Loki did, what does it mean exactly? Is that a part of Asgardian culture?"

"In a way," Thor shrugged. "Touching ones forehead to another is a personal gesture to indicate friendship or a bond with someone. For Loki and I, it signifies our mental bond with one another, as well as our deep emotional bond that if familial. Does this make sense?"

"So anyone can do it?"

"Of course."

"And it's a sign of emotional friendship?"

"Exactly."

"Can I try?" Pete asked excitedly, smiling brightly up at the thunderer. 

Thor smiled softly and leaned down to Peter's level, touching his own forehead to the teens. Peter laughed in delight and instantly decided that was how he would be greeting the Asgardian brothers from now on. 

"So cool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little fact: According to Tony Stark, the Ironman armor is susceptible to the affects of an EMP pulse. The arc reactor, because of how it is designed, does not work or depend on electricity, thus the pulse of an EMP would not affect it or harm Tony. 
> 
> Another fun fact: According to Marvel, Latveria is supposed to be located in the Banat region of Europe. It is divided among three countries: the eastern part lies in western Romania; the western part in northeastern Serbia; and a small northern part lies within southeastern Hungary.
> 
> Spiderman: Hey! Miss writer? I have a question! Why did you make Doom go all the way to New York to pester the United Nations? The Hague would have been much closer since Latveria is in Romania. 
> 
> Me: I don't know, because it's the headquarters for the UN? Plus, our story wouldn't make much progress if Doom went somewhere else...and how many people actually know the other main offices for the United Nations are in Geneva, Nairobi, Vienna and The Hague, anyway?
> 
> Spiderman: ...considering you just blabbed that information, I'd say quite a few...


	7. I'm Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to go off on a mission with Natasha for SHIELD...Tony and Peter are less than thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so sorry this is so late! I'm a rat...
> 
> In my defense...things have been a little crazy lately so I haven't had the time nor the omph to write. Had a bit of writers block if I'm being honest. But, we are moving forward!

With time, more and more super heroes began to make an appearance in the world. From girls who have the weird ability to control squirrels, to super mutants, to insane mercs who never shut up. 

Due to his fame and acclimation for publicity, Tony was always the one who would have to cover press interviews about new heroes. 

* * *

The TV in the kitchen was tuned on to the news feed happening LIVE, where Tony was currently doing an interview about New York's latest idiosyncratic...Doctor Steven Strange. Tony was doing a little PR about Strange, claiming that the sorcerer was not a threat and that he was trustworthy.

Steve, Clint and Bruce were all gathered in the kitchen to watch. The super soldier was busy making home-made brownies, trying to push down his growing discomfort every time he looked at the TV screen. 

"Look at how fake Tony's smile is," Bruce pointed out, glum. "I wish he would smile more in public."

"He always wears a mask in front of a news camera, dude." Clint took a sip of his coffee, foregoing a cup and just taking the whole pot. 

"Use a coffee cup!" Steve scolded.

"This counts as a coffee cup!" Clint argued, smirking at Steve's eye roll. 

The cameras all focused in on Tony and Doctor Strange, snapping pictures with bright flashes, calling for the heroes to turn for a better photo. During the handshake and all the cameras flashing, Tony and Strange leaned in for a kiss on each cheek with Tony smiling happily for the press. 

Steve was unamused when Tony gave the sorcerer a small peck on the cheek during the last handshake, catching Strange giving Tones a quick wink and a smile after. He started beating the brownie batter just a bit too hard. 

Clint narrowed his eyes at the screen and asked, "Does Strange remind you of that Benedryl Cabbage---"

"No!" Steve interrupted firmly, glaring at the TV. "No, he does _not."_

Bruce and Clint looked at each other with skepticism. Even they could see how the sorcerer supreme resembled the British actor. 

"What are you boys arguing about?" Natasha asked, sweeping into the room with a stack of folders under her arm. 

"How Doctor Strange is the living embodiment of Tony's celebrity crush," Bruce deadpanned. 

"How Steve is in total denial over said fact," Clint threw in. 

"Please save me," Steve pleaded with a heavy sigh. 

Nat smirked at them and shook her head. The stack she'd brought was a new mission file for Steve to go over. SHIELD wanted him and Natasha to do a small recon mission to gather information, but seeing as how they would be in enemy territory it was always a good idea to bring Captain America along for back-up. It was considered high profile, critical need for extra support, hence the call for Steve to go as well.

Why SHIELD didn't want the Avengers to go was a mystery, but as of late, Fury had done all he could to keep Tony away from SHIELD at all costs.

Which just made things worse when Tony found out about the mission later. 

* * *

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Tony asked as he helped Steve load up another duffel bag onto the jet. Ever since he learned Steve would be taking off with Nat for SHIELD, he'd been a bit clingy. It wasn't often the team separated for missions and Tony wasn't used to Steve being gone. It had been so long since the last solo mission that he'd honestly forgotten what it was like to _not_ have the super soldier around 24/7. 

"Nat thinks it'll take at least a week, but we're planning for two weeks just in case," Steve explained quietly, trying to smile encouragingly at Tony. "Don't worry, Tones. It'll fly by before you know it."

"Doesn't mean I want you to leave," Tony sulked while crossing his arms. He knew he looked childish but he couldn't help it. It hated being left alone like this. It was bad enough that Fury refused to give them intel on the mission specs, but he blatantly refused to allow Tony to accompany Steve and Natasha. 

"Come on, Tones."

"No, it's all fine and dandy. I'll be stuck here with our hyperactive teen doing awesome science and you'll go off gallivanting across the great plains of Europe with Nat. It's fine. Really. _Perfect."_

The scowl on Tony's face was a mixture of petulant and true annoyance that he was getting left behind. It was enough to have Steve smiling, pulling his genius into a warm hug.

"Don't touch me," Tony grumbled.

"You love my hugs."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"You're getting all emotional on me, it's _gross."_

"You're emotional."

"You'll get all your gross snot on me!"

"I'm not the one crying, Tones."

"I'm not crying, you're crying!"

Smiling softly at the very subtle hitch in Tony's breath, Steve knew his best friend was truly upset that he was leaving. In a way, Steve knew how Tony was feeling. It was an emotion he was familiar with every time he watched Tony and Rhodey do test flights for the armor. There was always a chance something could go wrong and it always filled Steve with dread. He still has nightmares of the Ironman armor falling from the sky.

Going off on an unknown mission was no different. 

Ironman was Captain Americas first line of defense, his back-up and closest teammate. They always had each others backs, so to go into battle without the other was hard. 

"I'll be home soon," Steve whispered, pressing his lips against Tony's hair. "I promise."

"Who's supposed to watch your back?" Tony argued, sniffling. "I'm the one who supposed to watch your six. It's always been us as a duo. Nat and Clint. Hulk with Thor. Steve with Tony!"

"Technically, I'm going to watch Nat's back."

"Exactly! No one will be watching you!"

"Tony--"

"And it's not a lack of faith in your skills, because you're a fucking super soldier, but it's not safe! If it's that dangerous then the whole team should be going."

"Tones," Steve pulled back to grab Tony's face gently. The dark haired genius was close to breaking, wet eyes looking up into solemn blue ones. 

"It'll be alright," he whispered. 

"It's been too long since you've gone solo...what if you make a mistake because you think I'm watching you like always?"

"I still train alone, Shellhead. I know how to fly solo and watch my back just like you do."

"Didn't Fury say something about Hydra being involved? What if there are Nazi's?"

"I'm the Nazi's worst nightmare."

"That may be true but what if some young gun studly soldier gets the better of you, huh? What then? He could take out your legs because your shield is no bigger than a dinner plate!"

Steve smiled in amusement at Tony's exaggerated theories. Glancing down at Tony's moving mouth, he briefly thought about shutting his genius up with his own lips...but fate had other plans. 

_"DAD!"_

Steve and Tony jumped apart in surprise as Peter appeared out of nowhere, running onto the open jet in a frantic rush. Steve barely had time to steady himself as Pete lept into the air towards him. 

"DON'T GO!" Peter cried loudly, flinging himself onto Steve's chest like a demented octopus!

_Oh boy..._

"Yeah, Daddy... _don't go,"_ Tony said pointedly, glaring at Steve half heartedly.

"Talk sense into him!" Peter demanded, turning to look at Tony pleadingly. 

"I've been trying, he won't listen!" Tony exclaimed helplessly. 

Steve rolled his eyes in fondness for his little genius', "Pete, you'll be too busy keepin' your old man outta' trouble to even realize I'm gone."

Peter wouldn't have it, clinging even tighter to Steve's shoulders as he koala'd himself around his Pops. He'd web himself to Steve if he had to!

Steve shifted one of his arms under Peter's curled legs, hardly even feeling the weight of his kid against him, looking over at Tony for help. It hadn't occurred to him that this would be the first time he'd gone off on a mission without the team since Peter came into their lives. 

No wonder Peter was upset over the whole thing.

Tony knew that Pete would be upset about Steve leaving for awhile, and even though it didn't seem like a long time, they had gotten into a very steady routine. Peter lived at the tower and always saw his Dads every single day...this would be the first time they'd be apart. 

Thinking quickly, Steve tried to come up with a solution. He wasn't set to leave until morning, so why not spend the rest of the day with his family before _gallivanting across the great plains of Europe_. 

"I'll tell you what," Steve smiled. "I'm not leaving until morning, so why don't we have a movie night? Just the three of us?"

Pete seemed to think it over, snuggling harder. He still refused to let go.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" he mumbled. 

"Only if we watch Finding Nemo after."

"With pizza?"

"Of course."

"And ice cream."

"Obviously."

"...deal."

* * *

After an exhausting night of movies, popcorn and an absurd amount of cheese pizza, Steve, Tony and Peter had crashed on the living room couch together in a tangled heap of limbs. Before long, dawn was beginning to approach and Steve was awakened by a harsh kick to his ribs, via Peter's foot! The kid was a heavy sleeper, but boy did he pack a harsh jab when dreaming. 

Steve knew his back would be protesting all day long for sleeping on the couch, but it was worth it. He noted that Tony was already up and awake, most likely in the kitchen from the sound of it, and he slowly stood up to start getting ready. Grabbing a blanket from the other chair, he gently covered Pete up so his son could sleep some more. 

Walking to the kitchen, he took note of the time and knew he had less than half an hour before he had to leave. 

Tony was in the kitchen, bleary eyed and glaring at the coffee maker for being too slow. He'd already gotten his favorite mug down and ready for his daily dose of caffeine. 

"You got any of that for me?" Steve asked with a small grin, reaching over Tony's head to grab a coffee cup for himself. 

"You're leaving me, why would I be nice and make you coffee."

Tony's attitude was not only due to the ungodly early hour, but also because Steve was leaving and he would always try and distant himself like he would in the past, it was a way to keep himself grounded. Steve was used to it though, seeing it as just another aspect of Tony's personality. The genius was soft hearted. 

"You know I'd rather have you with me," Steve acknowledged. He grabbed the coffee pot and filled both his own mug and Tony's, reaching for the sugar container. 

Tony made a non-committal shrug, taking a large sip from his mug. His back was aching from sleeping on the couch and he was tired, emotionally and physically. Really, he still pissed off at Fury for keeping them in the dark about this mission. He was still tempted to hack SHIELD again and see what the deal was. 

"Are you gonna stay out of trouble while I'm gone?" Steve asked with a smirk, hoping to get one last rile out of Tony. 

"Absolutely... _not."_

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me so well."

"I do."

When Steve went to get ready, Tony followed behind him with a fresh cup of energy, still chattering away about how the whole mission was trouble. It was a bit flawed, Steve would admit, but they couldn't argue with Fury on this one. 

"I just want to know what Fury's deal is. Why is he so interested in this information?" Tony babbled, sitting down on the bed. 

Steve shrugged, tossing his shirt in his hamper before digging through his closet for new clothes. His stealth suit was already laid out beside Tony, along with his weapons and shield. 

"Maybe he's just being cautious."

"I don't buy it," Tony grumbled. His eyes roamed up to where Steve was standing, shirtless, digging through his hangers. The blond ended up grabbing a plain black undershirt to wear beneath his suit. Disguarding his sleep pants, Steve caught his stealth suit pants as Tony flung them at him, slipping them on. 

"What secrets could he be keeping from us?" Tony mumbled, taking another sip of his coffee, contemplating. 

"Don't overthink it, Tones." 

Steve grabbed a fresh pair of socks, slipping them on. He tugged on his shirt and tucked it into his pants, fastening his boots quickly after slipping them on too. His stealth suit was still laying beside Tony, which he grabbed to slide on over his undershirt as Tony stood up. The genius set his mug down and grabbed Steve's utility belt from the bed, wrapping it around the super soldier's waist as Steve secured his stealth armor. 

"You'll tell me if you find anything big, secretive and mind-blowing?" Tony smirked, latching the belt. 

"Of course, but I doubt I'll be doing much reading on this OP. Nat's the spy, I'm the muscle."

Grabbing the shield, Steve walked with Tony down towards the outside landing pad where the jet was waiting for him. Natasha already beat them, running flight checks with the agents SHIELD had sent to accompany them. Of the 5 agents, Steve recognized 3 of them and knew they were good at following orders, hopefully this would all go over smoothly. 

Turning to Tony, Steve wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, trying to ignore the ache in his chest when Tony quietly sniffed. 

"I'll be home soon," he whispered. 

"Promise?" Tony mumbled, keeping a firm grip around Steve's waist. 

"Promise."

Giving one last soft brush of lips against the genius' head, Steve turned and boarded the jet. He tried to breath easy, taking his seat beside Natasha at the front, securing himself in. From the front window he watched Tony move to stand in the doorway of the tower, watching them take off. The dusk of sunrise cast a dim glow over the roof of the tower, a lovely morning had it not been for the unwanted circumstances. 

Steve turned to look out the window at Tony once more, catching the genius blowing him a kiss in goodbye.

Smiling, he silently prayed for this mission to end as quickly as possible so he could come back home...

* * *

Unfortunately, as it turned out, luck was not on Steve's side. What was originally supposed to be a 2 week mission, soon turned into 3...

If you think Steve was unhappy with the sudden turn of events, Tony's annoyance was _way_ worse.

* * *

_"You said it would be two weeks!"_ Tony cried over the call!

"I know that," Steve sighed heavily while pulling himself up off the ground, taking a hard kick to the stomach from a Nazi soldier. "As it turns out, I was wrong."

_"What's the hold up? Nazi bastards gettin' to be too much for you in your old age, Cap?"_

"Widow found another storage facility like the first one that may contain more information that SHIELD wants. Only problem--!" he blocked an incoming attack, punching the soldier in the chest. "--is that it's located somewhere else. It'll take at least another day to reach it."

_"What is SHIELD after that JARVIS couldn't hack?"_

"It's all paper, Tones. Nothing digital, I already asked," Steve explained, kicking another brute in the back while blocking bullet fire from his side. 

_"Who the fuck even uses paper anymore?"_

"These are old files--" Steve ducked another attack, punching his opponent out. "--almost four! Decades! Worth!" 

_"Fascinating,"_ Tony deadpanned. 

_"Who's on the phone?"_ Peter's voice suddenly came through. 

"Is that Pete?"

 _"Your Dad's on the line,"_ Tony explained. _"He's having problems fighting Nazis. I think he's getting too old for recon."_

"I am not having trouble fighting Nazis!" Steve grumbled, tossing another soldier across the room! "Pete, slap Tones for me, please." 

_"Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"_

_"Hey, Pops!"_ Peter chirped happily, getting in on the call. 

"Hey, doll. Tell me you're staying out of trouble--" Steve jumped over another soldier, slamming his shield against the mans back. "--unlike--your Dad!" 

_"Don't worry, I totally got rid of any evidence."_

"What'd you do?"

_"Nothing anyone can prove!"_

Steve rolled his eyes, hoping they were only joking. 

_"Quick question, I've got a history test coming up and one of the main topics is the great depression. Can you quiz me real fast?"_

Blocking a fierce roundhouse kick, Steve jumped back to avoid getting hit as two more soldiers slammed into him from behind. 

"Sure--thi- _ng!_ Shoot, bud--- _omph!"_

_"Okay, so the actual depression started in 1929 after the market crashed, right?"_

"Yeah!" Steve ducked and dulled out a sharp upper cut against his current opponent, but then another guy jumped onto his back to try and get him in a choke hold. "The pap- _ers!_ Called it _Black!_ _Tuesday!"_

_"And that was in October?"_

"October 29th! The banks started to fail during 1930!" 

Breathing heavily from the soldier wrapped around his neck, Steve struggled to get free while another soldier aimed punches at his ribs. He grunted with each hit but managed to kick the asshole away from him, reaching up to throw the soldier on his back off. 

_"What about the thing with the food riots? Was that a real thing?"_

"Hang on, son." Steve whipped his shield out to take down an incoming fleet of soldiers, knocking them all on their asses before they even reached the door. Punching out the asshole who had been clinging to his back, Steve finally caught a brief break. 

_"Nazis getting to be too much for you, amore?"_ Tony snarked cheekily. 

"Don't start with me," Steve snarked back, kicking another soldier's hold off his leg.

_"Food wars, Pops?"_

"Right...food riots...yes, those were real. Food was too expensive to buy at the grocers and millions of pounds of perfectly good food was left to rot on farms because there was no market for it. Oddly enough--" Steve grabbed his shield from the ground and slammed it down on another soldier. "Not many newspapers found it important enough to even make the papers."

 _"What about the Empire State building? When was it finished? And was Roosevelt president already?"_ Peter asked quickly, firing off question after question. 

"April of 1931 is when they finished the Empire State building. Roosevelt was elected in '32."

Steve surveyed the area and finished knocking out the other soldiers. He would have to meet up with Natasha and the team soon. 

_"Okay, and what's this fireside chat thing with FDR?"_

"That's what they would call a radio address from the President."

_"M'kay. I'm not so sure I can get into all this stuff..."_

"Even when your old man lived through that era?" Steve teased him with a smirk. 

_"It's hard to understand it like it was through a text book!"_

"Just read The Grapes of Wrath, doll. That should give you the inside visual you're looking for."

 _"I thought that novel was fiction?"_ Pete asked, confused. 

"Technically it _is_ fiction, but it still encompasses the hardships of millions of Americans whose lives were crushed by the Dust Bowl and the Great Depression. Just because the characters aren't real doesn't devalue the truthfulness of the subject, baby."

_"That makes sense. I'll grab a copy tomorrow from the library," Peter assured. "When will you be home?"_

Biting his lip, he knew Peter would be just as put out as Tones. 

"At least another week..."

 _"You said two weeks!"_ Peter cried indignantly!

 _"That's what I said!"_ Tony threw in.

Sighing, Steve caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Natasha and an array of SHIELD agents following her through the side door. She waved the disk at him to show they got what they came for. 

"Your Aunt Nat found more info that SHIELD may want. You know I gotta do my job, son."

 _"That doesn't mean I have to like it,"_ Pete pouted. _"You were supposed to be home by the weekend."_

"I know, but I promise it won't be any longer than that. No one can take down your old man, remember? Not even wanna-be Nazi supremacists." Steve smirked, hearing the small laugh from Peter over the phone. "Listen, I gotta go. Your aunt Nat is giving me the face." 

_"Love you, Pops. Be safe."_

"Love you too, doll. I'll see you both when I get home."

 _"Bye!"_ Tony and Pete yelled together, ending the call so Steve wouldn't have to. 

"Is my милый missing his папа?" Nat smirked, tucking the disk in her pack. 

"Never been away from him this long," Steve shrugged. "Can't say that I'm taking it any better."

And boy wasn't that the truth...

Ever since he'd left the tower, Steve had been a bit edgy. He wasn't used to being alone anymore. His morning should start with a quick work out run, making coffee for his grumpy genius and making breakfast for his kid before school. Waking up on the uncomfortable bunk in the jet was _not_ pleasant...

A sharp cough from the group of agents standing by them had Steve turning towards them, catching one giving him a sour face. 

"You call your son, _doll?"_ The agent asked snidely. "No offense, Cap, but I'd never call my kid somethin' girly like that. Aren't you afraid it'll make him soft?"

Reigning in the burst of annoyance, and the sudden urge to break the agents face against his shield, Steve took a steadying breath before turning his full attention to the halfwit agent. 

"If I wanted to live my life by the way of degrading, obsolete gender roles...I wouldn't have committed treason to recruit myself into the army, nor would I have mutilated my genetic make-up to become a guinea pig for a super soldier experiment. I fought to change this country, for the better, not to let it waste away as a cesspool of derogatory toxic masculinity that tries to oppress others based on outdated opinions, like thinking me calling my son _doll_ is going to 'make him soft'," Steve growled, daring the agent to argue his case. 

"I didn't mean anything, Captain," The agent stammered, lowering his eyes abashed. He was clearly uncomfortable with being on Captain America's bad side. 

"Just because I was born in a time when men were proclaimed superior to women and homosexuality was illegal doesn't mean it was _right,_ or that I ever agreed with it. Next time you make assumptions about someone, keep it to yourself." Steve glared at the agent, watching the man shuffle back a few feet under his harsh gaze. 

"Round up the soldiers and catalouge everything SHIELD wants. I want this mission finished so I can go home already."

Giving out his orders, Steve put his shield on his back, turned and walked out of the base.

* * *

After 3 _agonizingly_ long weeks, Steve and Natasha finally returned to the tower after fulfilling their mission for SHIELD. 

It was late, and by late it was close to midnight by the time they got home. Steve was exhausted, worn down and ready for a hot shower. The tower was pretty quiet, though that wasn't unusual for the late hour. 

The super soldier barely had time to put his shield away and remove the upper half of his stealth suit. He was still dressed in his stealth pants and his black undershirt, having not even had time to remove his utility belt, when there was a sharp knock at his bedroom door. 

Thinking it was most likely Tony or Peter, Steve quickly walked to the door to unlock it and pulled it open. Imagine his surprise when it wasn't his beloved genius or his son, but instead it was Bruce. 

A very frazzled looking Bruce. 

"Welcome home. Tony and Peter have been in the lab for over 48 hours straight and I can't talk any sense into them," Bruce explained with mild exasperation. "Please help..."

"Where is everyone else?" 

"Clint is off doing something for SHIELD, Thor took a short trip with Loki somewhere and I couldn't get ahold of Rhodey."

Steve sighed and lead the way to the elevator, Bruce trailing along behind him. From what Bruce explained, Tony and Peter had been working on some new tech for the last week or so and claimed they were almost to a breakthrough. It was normal for Tony to get pulled into his work, but Steve had always been around to drag the genius out of the lab when he worked too long. 

Honestly, Steve had been worried something like this would happen in his absence. 

The lab was alight with activity. 

Music poured from the speakers on Tony's work bench, Dum-E and U were gathering tools up and said dark haired genius was digging through a machine, tossing parts this way and that. When Tony heard the doors open he looked up sharply. 

"Stevie-baby, you're home!" Tony cried, buried amoungst metal parts, a pair of safety glasses half perched on his head. "I missed you so much! JARVIS, I thought you said you would tell me when Steve came home!"

"I _did_ tell you, Sir. Though I doubt you actually understood my notification when I informed you earlier." The A.I snarked lightly, obvious annoyance in the robots voice.

The billionaire was practically vibrating from lack of sleep and an apparent overload of caffeine while Peter was hanging from the ceiling, upside down, writing notes in a notebook, looking just as strung out as Tony. 

"Hi Pops!" Pete yelled, sending papers flying as he waved excitedly at Steve.

"Are you experimenting right now?" Steve exclaimed frantically. 

Tony nodded with excitement, "Experimenting while under the affects of sleep deprivation and high levels of caffeine during the early hours of dawns light is the height of the mortal existence! No test runs, we die like men!"

"And that's enough science for you!"

Steve rushed over and pulled Tony away from the machine, fearing Tony's safety since he had no idea what it was the genius was working on, but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be glowing. 

Bruce looked up at the ceiling with his hands on his hips, watching Pete swing around from a web. 

"Peter, come down from there."

Pete didn't so much as just drop from the ceiling, like Steve thought he would, but instead his kid decided to run across the ceiling and down the wall like a fucking Olympian sprinter! It didn't help that Peter was just as jittery as Tony was, if not more, and wouldn't stand still long enough for Bruce to grab him! 

"Put your hands in the air if you're wired and tired!" Pete yelled, sprinting past Bruce once again to run back up the wall! 

Steve groaned as Pete crawled across the ceiling, doing a great impression of a deranged marionette. Reaching for Tony who was swaying beside him, he pulled the genius against his side to keep him upright. 

"You gotta get some rest. You guys have been down here all day and I doubt either of you have eaten anything healthy since I left," he scolded, watching Tony gasp indignantly. 

"I did _to!_ I'll have you know that I ate a banana!"

"Oh really, one banana?"

"Yes!"

"And when was that?"

"Like...three or four--" Tony tried counting his fingers, glancing up in confusion. "What day is it?"

"Tony!"

"Steve, a little help please!" Bruce grumbled, still trying to catch Peter by himself. The poor scientist was already tired himself and turning a little green. 

Steve sighed and gestured to Peter, "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone for so long, look at him, Tones. He's not okay and neither are you."

"Petey baby, you okay?" Tony asked swaying on his feet, the only thing keeping him from falling over was Steve's hands holding him up. 

"I haven't slept in 57 hours and it's been 32 hours since my last meal that didn't include Redbull, but it's okay 'cause I can hear colors and smell sounds! This is what it's like to ascend to Godhood!" Pete exclaimed loudly, shooting out another web.

"See?" Tony shrugged. "He's fine."

"Tony, honey, you _have_ to take a break for a little bit," Steve pleaded. "How about you come upstairs and watch a movie with me? I'll make you something to eat and then you can come back down...okay?"

Tony eyed him suspiciously, blinking slowly. 

"That sounds suspiciously like a trick."

Trying another tactic, Steve gave Tony a warm smile and wrapped his arms around the smaller genius. 

"Don't you wanna come spend time with me? I missed you guys...didn't you miss me, Tones?"

Tony nodded sleepily, leaning into the warm touch, mumbling about how much he missed having the super soldier around. It seemed to do the trick because soon Tony agreed to go back upstairs willingly. Setting the billionaire down on one of the stools, Steve made sure he would stay with the help of Dum-E and U. 

"Sit here for a second, I have to go catch our son."

After swiftly catching his hyper child, Steve managed to corral his tired family upstairs to the couch, grabbing a quick snack before letting Tony and Peter cuddle up against him. They settled down together and turned on Wall-E to watch. 

Peter didn't last very long, sliding down the couch to pillow against Steve's thigh with a heavy sigh. He'd munched down a sandwich and a glass of milk before crashing on the couch. The opening credits had hardly finished before his eyes began to close. 

"You were gone _so_ long," he whispered sleepily.

Tony had slumped against Steve's chest, mumbling, "Yeah...you were gone _so_ long..."

It was only a few minutes before Peter fell asleep, snoring quietly. Tony didn't last very long either, mumbling along to the movie with his eyes shut. Before long, the genius slumped down and face-planted against Steve's legs. There was no telling how long Tony had been awake, but it was clear that he was beyond exhausted. 

Smiling at his two little geniuses, Steve gently covered them both with blankets from the back of the couch, settling in for the night. 

_Disney and Pixar could solve anything._

"It's good to be home..." he sighed quietly, running his fingers through Tony's dark locks. He wasn't sure he could do these type of missions anymore, not when he had a family waiting for him at home. The team was still his family, that would never change, but he had Peter to think about too. It was bad enough that Pete was a super hero in his own right, but at least he wasn't interest in becoming a hero full-time like his parents. Even then, at least Steve was a super human, where as Tony was not. All his genius had was a suit of armor...and even the Ironman armor was not indestructible. Steve constantly worried about his Shellhead and their son. 

But they worried about him just as much. 

He'd have a talk with SHIELD and Fury. He would make it clear that he was not interested in solo missions like this, not anymore. He was no longer just Captain America, the countries favorite soldier, God's righteous man. He was just a man...a man with his own life. 

And his whole life was sleeping against him. 

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all needed that. 
> 
> Who didn't see that coming? We needed some Benedryl Cabbagepatch!
> 
> Also, in case it wasn't obvious, I clearly prefer Comic Hawkeye over the MCU Hawkeye. He's way funnier, has a sense of humor almost like Deadpools and has the attention span of a mouse.


	8. Love All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life is crazy right now. I've had a lot of projects happening at home and with my family that has taken up quite a bit of time, so yeah...not too much free time to write. But alas, we have reached our horizon. Check out the end notes for more.

Anyone who dared to enter the training room with a frustrated Captain America pounding away at a sandbag was either very brave, or a lunatic. 

Thankfully, when Steve was in a mood, everyone knew to steer clear of him. 

_Hence...the bag._

Steve punched the sandbag over and over, clenching his teeth in frustration as he threw upper cut after upper cut. He'd accidentally destroyed the last bag, landing one punch just a smidgen too hard, sending the equipment flying into the wall. Tony had designed _Cap Proof_ punching bags for him, but even then they were being pushed to the limit. 

The source of Steve's current agitation? 

_Tony._

More precisely, his relationship with Tony. 

During a press conference yesterday afternoon, Tony had represented the Avengers as always with Doctor Strange and Doctor Reed. It was to cover not only a battle that had happened earlier in the week but also to state S.I's new plans for reconstruction on developments that had been damaged by heroes, villains and SHIELD. Doctor Strange had proclaimed his alliance with the Avengers, once again giving Tony a small flirtatious smile and a wink on camera. 

That was all the sharks needed.

_"_ _Mr. Stark! Are the rumors true about you and Doctor Strange!"_

_"Are you and Strange in a relationship!"_

_"What about Captain America!"_

_"Are Ironman and Captain America split up!"_

Every reporter had jumped at the chance to get dirt on Tony, even throwing questions at Strange too. Tony had waved off the questions with mild exasperation, telling the crews that the conference was over and that any questions regarding S.I and it's plans would be answered by Pepper Potts. After that, Tony lead the way off the stage with Strange and Reed following close behind. 

And what was on the front page of every fucking tabloid that morning?

_Stark and Strange, Love Blooming?_

_IronStrange, the New Couple?_

_Tony Stark splits with Captain Rogers?_

_Steven or Stephan? Who Will Win Stark's Heart?_

It was a P.R. nightmare that Pepper was already having to handle. One small remark and a casual wink was all it took to start a hurricane of rumors. When it came to popular magazines and news, the truth was nice but a rumor was priceless. Many people had questioned the relationship between Tony and Strange, wondering if Tony had found a new love interest in the handsome sorcerer, naming them the IronStrange ship. 

It really shouldn't bother Steve what the papers thought because he knew they were wrong. Of course, that didn't mean it didn't annoy the shit out of him.

Tony was with Steve. 

They were together. 

Right?

Right.

They'd danced around one another for years even before Peter came into their lives. Everyone who worked with the team or with SHIELD knew that Ironman and Captain America came as a set duo. If you wanted one, you would get the other as well. They refused to be separated from each other both on and off the battlefield. 

Steve had basically given up working missions for SHIELD because he didn't want to be away from his family for so long. The Avengers would always be a team, even with new blood on the rise, but Captain America was no longer an asset to SHIELD. 

Not that he ever really was. 

He knew that he belonged at home, with the team, with Tony and Peter. 

His days used to revolve around back breaking work outs, strict regimens that had been instilled in him during his time in the army, working with his teammates to preform at their best.

Now, his days start with a quick work out just to loosen his muscles, followed by making coffee for Tony and then breakfast for them and their son. He still kept up on his training regimen with the team to keep them functioning like a well oiled machine, continuing on as the leader of the Avengers with Tony. Captain America would always be an Avenger, an idol of a perfect soldier and a good man, but it was time to start being just Steve Rogers again. 

He never thought he'd be the type for the simple domestic life, but those moments were the ones he cherished most anymore. 

Sitting in the living room watching the news, folding laundry while Tony worked on his schematics, the steady flow of music from the kitchen where Peter was making double fudge cookies. Those were moments he wanted more than anything. 

That said, the one thing he desperately wanted to change was his relationship with his genius. It was no secret that Captain America and Ironman were an item, it was all over the front page tabloids for months. Tony had always laughed it off, claiming Captain America was quite the catch. Nothing was ever actually said, but it was obvious they were together...they had a child for God's sake...

Literally, they had a kid together. Tony had finalized the adoption for Peter months ago that officially stated Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark were parents. 

Again...the tabloids lost their minds.

Plus, the name calling was another thing. Tony, more often than not, would call Steve _'amore'_ or _beloved_ , all without batting an eye. In return, Steve would sometimes call Tony random pet-names back just to see the genius smile at him. They would hold hands, hug each other often, cuddle on the couch and even sleep together on the massive sofa during late night movie marathons. 

But it had never gone past that...

And for the life of him, Steve could never figure out why. 

Surely, it was clear to Tony that Steve loved him, right? Tony had been Steve's whole world for years, even before when they were only best friends. The dark haired genius had given Steve a home, a new life, a reason to keep on living that didn't involve his role as Captain America. Now he had Tony and Peter, the family he never imagined he would ever get. He'd given up on the white picket fence life after going into the ice, loosing Peggy, waking up in a new century. 

Then Tony came barging into his life and gave him a purpose again. 

So, why hadn't they moved forward? Steve knew Tony's sexual preferences didn't revolve around gender, so that clearly wasn't the problem. Physical health wasn't the reason either because Tony's heart was no longer in critical condition, so it wasn't like sex wasn't possible for him. Appearances couldn't be a factor either because Steve had seen every scar and flaw on Tony's body, stating on more than one occasion that the scars around the arc reactor were a sign of what Tony had survived all on his own, it proved how strong the genius was. It couldn't have been anything like that, Tony knew Steve didn't care what he looked like under his suits, so that was off the list of possibilities. 

Honestly, the only thing Steve could fathom was that Tony simply wasn't interested, or attracted, to him in _that way._

But that didn't make sense either!

Tony had, on many occasions, bluntly stated how attractive Steve was! The genius had made every joke possible about Steve's _God-like physique._ It was pretty damn clear how Tony felt about him physically. So why wasn't Tony, quote; _climbing that super soldier hot-rod like a tree._

Knowing he would only agitate himself further, Steve glanced at the clock on the wall to check the time. He and Tony were going out for lunch together, just the two of them like they always did unless other plans were made. Tony had been dying to go down to the small hole-in-the-wall diner he loved so much, they had the best burgers. He had roughly half an hour before lunch, might as well grab a shower and get ready.

Grabbing his bag, Steve wondered for the thousandth time if he should just bite the bullet and talk to Tones. 

* * *

By lunch time, Steve was dressed and ready to go. He had the keys to his motorcycle in his pocket, knowing he wouldn't have to talk Tones into riding the bike since his genius loved the motorcycle. 

JARVIS let him into the lab without question. Music was quietly coming from the speakers, some mix of rock that Tony often listened to while he worked. His dark haired genius was currently sitting at his desk on a video call. Tony glanced over to him and waved him in, holding up a finger for him to wait. 

"Pep, I have the upmost faith in you to handle the leeches like you always do," Tony said while sipping on a coffee. "People wanna talk, let 'em."

"Tony--" Pepper groaned from the screen, catching sight of Steve. "Hello, Steve."

"Hey, Pepper," Steve smiled back, giving the CEO a small wave. 

"Tony, do you have any idea how annoying and frustrating it is to have reporters asking me about your love life? No matter what I say they only take what they want from it. You're trending on Twitter for God's sake..."

"Yeah, I seen that. Tumblr is going crazy too."

"Is this about the conference yesterday?" Steve asked, glancing between Tony and Pepper. 

"Yep. Apparently the latest scoop is that Tony and Stephan Strange are the new Avengers power couple. And I have to listen to this ridiculous babble." Pepper threw Tony a glare, knowing that the genius was enjoying the drama in his own way. 

"And that's my cue to sign off because I have a lunch date with my Captain. Give 'em Hell, work hard, make me proud!" Tony smiled innocently at Pepper, blowing a kiss at her before signing off on the call. 

Steve stood against the desk, an uneasy look settling in as he thought over the last 48 hours of nonsense. Tony thought the whole thing was funny as Hell, but Steve couldn't stop the slithering tendrils of doubt that crept in. 

"I am _starving!_ Do you wanna call Pete and see if he wants to come with us? He's been studying like crazy for his finals and I can guarantee you he hasn't had any actual food besides energy drinks," Tony shook his head fondly, looking up at Steve who was still silent and frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

Steve really should be able to control himself better than that, clenching his fists to calm his nerves as they began to burst inside his head.

He was calm, he was calm, he was ca---

 _"Amore mio?"_ Tony questioned softly, looking up at Steve's pensive face. 

"Please don't leave me for Strange," Steve blurted out suddenly. 

The genius literally spit coffee out as he coughed, his eyes going wide as he fought to catch his breath! 

"WHAT?"

 _'Okay that came out wrong,'_ Steve thought, flinching inwardly at his foolishness. That was a really stupid thing to say, he'll admit, handing Tony a paper towel to wipe his face with. He clenched his hands at his sides and had to refrain from hitting himself, feeling utterly foolish for slipping up. Of course he knew Tony wasn't going to leave him! Why the fuck had he said that?

"Steve?" Tony looked up at the super soldier in bewilderment, not understanding what Steve was upset about. "What's going on? You're making me worry."

Had something happened? 

Did someone say something to his Captain? 

Did Tony do something wrong?

"It's nothing, forget I said anything, I'm being an idiot," Steve started while backing up towards the door, wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut. "We'll call Peter and go eat at that diner on 12th you love so much."

"Oh no, none of that nonsense," Tony chided as he lept up from his chair to grab Steve's hand. He grabbed Steve's hand with his own, pulling the super soldier away from the door. Their lunch could wait until whatever this issue was was resolved. Something had clearly happened to make Steve so edgy and Tony wanted to know what it was. 

"Talk to me," Tony pleaded quietly. 

Steve swallowed, pushing up his courage to ask the burning questions in his head. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I love you, you know that." 

Steve stared at the ground between their feet, hating himself for being unable to control his damn emotions. He'd kept himself in line for years.

Why did he have to fuck up now? 

"You've never...we've never--you never kiss me," he sighed warily, meeting Tony's gaze head on, continuing on before Tones could interrupt him. "You kiss everyone else, everyone except me. I guess-I just...tell me why? Is it me? Is it us?"

Tony's eyes went wide and he suddenly understood what had Steve so upset, whispering, "That's what this is about?"

_You know, Stark...for a genius you really are an idiot sometimes._

Reaching up, Tony gently cupped Steve's cheeks to rub his thumbs along those sharp cheekbones, smiling at the Captain softly. 

"I was waiting for _you,_ Steve."

That was obviously not the answer Steve was expecting if the look on his face was anything to go by. Tony sighed heavily, knowing his reasons would probably make him look like a coward and a little pathetic. 

"Think of what time period you're from. Back in the 30's and 40's? Would you have been comfortable being kissed by another man? Even something as small as a peck on the cheek? Homophobia was so rampant that even a small non-sexual gestures were still wrong. I didn't think you would approve of anything like that...not at first."

"At first?" Steve questioned, trying to catch Tony's eyes. 

"I knew that it didn't matter to you after awhile. I _know_ that for a fact now," Tony trailed off. "I just...I didn't wanna ruin what we had by coming off too forward. I thought that if you wanted to, you would make that step for us both."

"Tones..."

"I didn't ever want to risk loosing you, Cap. Even if it meant grasping for scraps of love when I could get them," Tony whispered sadly, trying to shrug it off. "I didn't want to push you away."

"You could never push me away, Tony," Steve chastised lightly. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Have you met me?" Tony joked with a humorless laugh. "I'm a walking disaster, Steve."

Stepping even closer, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's hips to bring them flush together, enjoying the blush spreading across the genius' cheeks. 

"Would you believe me if I told you I was afraid of the same thing?"

"Seriously?"

"I didn't want to push you, on the off chance you didn't want anything more."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Rogers? What's not to love?"

"Right back at 'ya, doll."

Tony smirked, "Don't you use that Brooklyn slang on me, asshole. I won't be able to control myself."

"That's t' whole point, babydoll."

"Oh for fucks sa--come'ere." 

Smirking, Steve took the opening and softly pressed his lips to Tony's, swallowing the porn worthy moan his genius let out. Tony melted against his chest, running his hands up to wrap around Steve's neck to try and pull him closer, gasping in pleasure as Steve devoured him. It was everything Tony had ever imagined, and more. 

The kiss slowly came to an end when they were forced to break for air. Tony could feel his knees wobbling, Steve's strong arms around him were all that kept him from sliding to the floor in puddle. 

"Are we okay now?" Steve asked softly, hoping there was no more confusion between them. 

Tony laughed softly, "You're in a relationship with me, nothing will ever be okay."

Steve smirked, bending lower to kiss his genius all over his face, Tony dissolving into laughter as he was swiftly lifted off the ground. Steve kept his hands firmly tucked under Tony's thighs and walked them over to the couch, falling together in a tangle of limbs. 

Leaning down, Steve brushed his nose against Tony's, quietly murmuring the words he'd been longing to say for years. 

_"Ti amo, Anthony."_

The smile Tony gave him in return was worth every moment.

After a gracious round of love making and an earth shattering myriad of orgasms, Tony and Steve had passed out on the large couch down in the lab. It wasn't until many hours later that they awoke to the sound of the lab doors rattling, along with JARVIS speaking up above their heads. 

"Apologies Sirs, Peter is requesting entrance into the lab. It would seem he has had a scientific breakthrough and desires the lab. I should inform you both that it is also 3:15 am."

"Your son's at the door," Tony groaned while snuggling back down against Steve's warm chest. 

Steve burrowed further into the couch, "Before sunrise he's _your_ son."

Peter continued to knock at the door, his confused voice coming through from the otherside as his parents fought back smiles. 

_"Why's the door locked, J? JARVIS? What's happening? What am I missing!"_

* * *

It was a pretty quiet evening for the superfamily. 

Tony, Bruce and Steve were sitting in the living room after dinner, enjoying the peace and quiet. Tony was mindlessly working on a new upgrade blueprint for his repulsors while Steve worked on one of his crossword puzzles. Bruce was watching a documentary about penguins while munching on a bowl of popcorn, tossing kernels at Tony when the genius wasn't looking. 

It was a simple way for them to unwind after a day. 

"Gender neutral name for your partner?" Steve asked, taking a drink of his coffee. That one answer had him stumped. 

"Significant annoyance," Tony blurted out, smirking as Steve's mild glare. 

"Plaguey," Bruce threw in blandly, meeting Tony's high-five without looking up. 

"Hysterical," Steve deadpanned. "Watch your penguins."

Peter stumbled into the room trying to pull on his shoe will walking, his hoodie hanging haphazardly on his frame. 

"What's the rush, baby?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at Pete's frantic movements. 

Pete stopped and blushed, looking anywhere other than at his parents. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly and shrugged, "I--umm--I have a-- _date?"_

Tony and Steve stopped short, looked at each other, then looked at their son, then back at each other. 

"Oh my God, Stevie baby, it's happening," Tony bemoaned and gripped his chest. 

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up, already reaching for his wallet. "Do you have enough money for food, son?" 

"I'm good, we're just gettin' street tacos!" Peter exclaimed, still blushing madly. He was clearly very nervous about his date and wanted to get out of the tower. 

"Will you be home tonight?" Tony asked slyly, smirking as Peter's face went from blushing to scarlet red. 

"Dad!" 

"Don't tease him, Tones," Steve admonished softly, sharing a smile with Tony. 

"You steal all my fun, _a_ _more."_

 _"Più velocemente se ne va, più velocemente tu e io siamo soli,"_ Steve smirked. 

_"Oh, Capitano!"_ Tony moaned dramatically, fanning himself like a drama queen. 

"And when you two start speaking a different language I know to bounce, I'm out!" Peter cried, throwing his hands up as he backed up towards the door for a quick escape. "I really don't need to see you two making heart eyes at each other, wait for me to leave at least!"

"Count yourself lucky you don't speak Italian..." Bruce groaned, covering his face with a pillow. 

"Better make yourself scarce, Petey."

"I'm leaving, feel free to do your Fabio and Esmeralda thing once I'm officially off the premises!" Peter rushed to the elevator, hitting the button for the roof, waving at his parents right as the doors closed. 

"That kid is growing up too fast," Tony sighed. "Dating."

Steve smirked at him, lowering his paper down. "You knew it would happen at some point, Tones."

"Can someone please tell me why JARVIS just told me Peter left on a date!" Clint cried from the hallway, rushing into the room with wide eyes. 

"I know right? Our boy is growing up," Tony cried. "Make it stop!" 

"Who's the date with?" Clint asked, dropping down beside Tony and Bruce. 

"No clue, he flew outta' here too fast for us to ask," Bruce shrugged. "Probably a nice girl, though."

"Tony," Steve spoke up suddenly, lowering his paper again with an uneasy look. "Was he wearing his Spiderman suit under his hoodie?"

They all stopped and a tense silence filled the room before Tony groaned loudly and slapped his forehead. 

"God dammit, it's with fuckin' Wade!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at SHIELD...

* * *

Fury stared down at his laptop with narrowed eyes, watching the video footage play on a loop. The data that Cap and Widow had retrieved had taken months to crack, every file coded to protect itself from being hacked. Even the best hackers at SHIELD had found it difficult to access the files Natasha found in Zemo's lab. The paper files were all in different languages, once again, coded to keep outsiders from accessing the information. 

However, the files found on the hard-drive Widow retrieved were far more disturbing...

SHIELD had not only discovered video footage of Hydra's secret experiments, but they also found evidence of an unsolved case. A case Fury was familiar with, one that he didn't believe was true. 

"The file was de-coded less than 15 minutes ago. It was sent straight to you, Classified as Alpha level clearance only." Maria Hill had been the one to bring the video to him, watching it as well. She stood behind Fury who was still watching the footage.

"Priority One, scrap the file and keep it under lock. If Stark found out about this," Fury trailed off, rubbing his eyes. 

"Understood, Sir," Hill murmured, staring at the screen quietly. "Nick, I thought the Soldier was a myth?" 

Fury sighed and shut the laptop, shaking his head. The fear on Howard's face as he was murdered, the violent way Maria's neck was crushed...and the gleam of a weaponized metal arm that could only belong to one person.

"So did I..."

* * *

_Fin...?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my loves, that's all there is.
> 
> ...or is it?
> 
> I will leave this up to you all, do we want a squeal to this? If we get enough people asking for one, it will be considered. As of now there are only vague ideas for one and it would be very similar to this type of fic, lots of fluff and what not. 
> 
> Let me know guys!
> 
> Marvel Facts! According to Marvel's database on Captain America, Steve's enhanced memory from the Super Soldier Serum has enabled him to learn multiple languages, including German, Russian, Spanish, French, Japanese and Italian.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review. I love kudos just as much!


End file.
